Plus loin que la fin du monde
by AsterRealm
Summary: Ces gens ne sont rien de plus que des gamins loqueteux juste bons à souiller ce qui a le malheur de croiser leur chemin. De la vermine grouillante, prête à tout pour réduire nos efforts à néants, dont l'existence même met notre espèce en péril ; c'est pourquoi nous devons l'en protéger quoi qu'il en coûte, car c'est grâce à nous, fils, que l'humanité rejaillira de ses cendres. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Pairing** : TODODEKU :D :D :D OTP. Aussi moult autres, dont probablement du KiriBaku car why the hell not.

 **Bêta-Lecture** : Antidote 9 lol hahaha. Comment ça ça compte pas

 **Avertissement** : Présence de langage peu fleuri (no joke)

 **Note :** Salut à toi, noble lectrice (et noble lecteur, bien que tu sois probablement très inférieur en nombre). Je m'appelle Crim, et je t'offre ici ma première fanfiction sur le fandom BNHA. Avec du TodoDeku. Car je shippe très fort le TodoDeku.

Il est à noter que ma connaissance de ce fandom n'étant pas aussi encyclopédique que ma connaissance, au hasard, d'Haikyuu!, quelques erreurs pourraient se glisser au cours de l'histoire, même si le wikia BNHA tâche de m'en garder éloignée.

Ceci est un Univers Alternatif post-apo chelou comprenant moult personnages, dont certains de la célèbre classe B ; par conséquent, si tu n'as pas lu l'arc du festival de sport, tu risques de subir quelques petits spoils sur la nature des alters de certains. Même si je pars du principe que quiconque shippe le TodoDeku a lu le festival de sport mdr sinon wtf les gars

Euh voilà. Je sais pas si cette fic rencontrera son public mais je garde la foi :'D Bonne lecture lol.

Aussi casse dédi Rin et Hazazel ! Vous êtes cool.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku avait sept ans le jour où, pour la première fois, il avait été avalé par la poussière.

On lui avait souvent demandé de raconter l'histoire et, lorsqu'il cédait avec un sourire timide, il commençait par fermer les yeux, pour oublier — oublier les murs recouverts de posters défraîchis, les regards posés sur lui, la lueur des lanternes et les ombres qui lentement l'encerclaient pour l'emmener huit ans en arrière, fredonnant dans ses oreilles une berceuse dont le sens lui avait toujours échappé.

Le décor familier du QG s'effaçait au profit d'une carcasse de voiture qui, triste stigmate d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue, gisait au travers d'une large route grisâtre et fissurée. Cette dernière s'était affaissée, quelque part à sa droite, et quelques plantes emmêlées s'affrontaient dans chacune de ses lézardes pour atteindre les rayons du soleil encore haut. Il se rappelait bien le ciel pâle, limpide, et la parfaite immobilité de l'air froid de l'automne. Il se rappelait le verre brisé qu'il avait dû enjamber pour traverser la route ; les gros morceaux ne posaient pas de problèmes, mais les plus petits se glissaient parfois dans ses baskets mal protégées et rentraient dans sa peau comme d'invisibles couteaux qui faisaient saigner et trempaient ses chaussettes jusqu'à l'empêcher de marcher. Ça lui était arrivé, une fois, un million d'années plus tôt. Ça avait fait très mal.

Depuis, il faisait attention à la route, aux morceaux de verres et aux clous abandonnés. Ses semelles étaient assez fragiles comme ça.

Il murmurait quelque chose, ou mâchonnait quelque chose, ou pleurait peut-être. Il marchait seul, sans gardien ni protecteur, sans amis et sans frères, sans parents, sans personne. Quelqu'un l'avait élevé, avant ça, l'avait aidé à survivre dans les cendres du monde. Lorsqu'il essayait de se souvenir de son nom, de son visage ou de sa voix, toutefois, il ne rencontrait rien d'autre qu'un vide profond, terrifiant au point de le figer sur place, les yeux écarquillés, dans la gorge une boule douloureuse qu'il rêvait de pouvoir recracher une fois pour toutes au milieu des débris. Quelqu'un l'avait élevé et quelqu'un était parti. Il n'y pensait plus.

Pour l'instant, la faim lui tenaillait si bien l'estomac qu'il avait l'impression de mourir. Il était encore trop petit pour savoir que la douleur n'était rien, que la faim ne le tuerait pas ; la soif le prendrait avant.

Il n'avait plus bu depuis la veille au matin, ou peut-être la veille au soir — malgré toutes les fois où il avait décortiqué les événements, bien des années plus tard, certains détails demeuraient nébuleux, aussi évitait-il simplement de les évoquer. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Il avait sept ans, divaguait au milieu d'une route et il avait faim ; c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir.

Car là commençait l'histoire, celle que tous attendaient, fascinés, pendus à des lèvres dont ils n'avaient d'ordinaire pas grand-chose à faire. Izuku le savait. C'est pourquoi il se taisait un instant, fronçait les sourcils comme pour tenter de se souvenir, puis se plaquait une main tremblante sur les lèvres, paralysé par la peur.

L'effet était immédiat. Tous retenaient leur souffle — alors seulement Izuku se remettait à parler.

Une feuille sèche se soulevait du sol pour se coller à son bras. Le vent se leva sans un avertissement, d'abord brise légère puis tempête enragée, le repoussant avec tant de force qu'il craignit de s'envoler. Il recula de quelque pas, trébucha sur un morceau de bois humide et tomba durement en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri d'effroi.

Bien loin, à l'horizon, la poussière s'élevait vers le ciel déjà gris, un nuage de ténèbres qui fondait sur lui sans lui laisser une seule chance de l'esquiver. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'encerclait de toute part, dense et opaque, et lui remplissait les narines d'une âcre odeur de gaz et de fumée. Il comprit qu'il ne récupérerait jamais la vue ; pas à cause de la poussière, non ; parce qu'il ne serait bientôt plus là pour se servir de ses yeux.

— Quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'être avalé par la poussière revenait à mourir, raconta Izuku en réprimant un frisson qui, cette fois, n'avait rien de feint. Je ne sais plus qui, mais je m'en souvenais assez bien pour comprendre qu'il me fallait partir.

Et il l'avait voulu, il avait essayé, mais ses membres avaient cessé de lui répondre à l'instant où il avait aperçu le nuage, à la seconde même où il avait senti qu'il était condamné.

Izuku avait vécu beaucoup de choses, depuis ce jour-là, avait frôlé la mort plus d'une fois, mais rien, jamais, ne s'approcha du sentiment de pure terreur qui lui transperça le cœur et l'âme à l'instant où il le vit.

— Le golem, murmura une petite fille brune aux yeux écarquillés.

Quelques-uns, dans l'assistance, poussèrent des exclamations ; d'autres, plus sceptiques, préférèrent afficher une moue dubitative.

— Tu as vu un golem ? répéta un adolescent qui ne les avait rejoints que quelques jours plus tôt et dont Izuku n'avait pas retenu le prénom. En chair et en os ?

— Je... je n'ai pas vu grand-chose ! corrigea Izuku d'une petite voix. Sa silhouette, tout au plus. La poussière était trop épaisse pour me permettre de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil. Izuku s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul. Uraraka et Kacchan...

— Mais tu es le seul à en avoir vu d'aussi près, intervint Asui.

Izuku sursauta. Il ne l'avait même pas vue rentrer.

— Euh, eh bien... j'étais petit, alors, hum...

— Pourquoi t'es pas mort ? s'étonna la petite fille qui avait déjà parlé en croisant les bras.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette question ? Il se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je crois que je me suis évanoui.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Il déglutit.

— J'étais petit, dit-il d'un ton mal assuré. Il était devant moi, et j'avais peur, alors je suis juste...

— T'es sûr que tu l'avais pas juste halluciné ? s'enquit l'adolescent.

— Oui.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ?

— Ben, il y avait des traces...

— Des traces de pas ?

— Et de poussière. Et les plantes avaient été écrasées, alors...

Quelqu'un siffla.

— Alors il est juste parti ? Comme ça ?

Izuku acquiesça en silence.

— Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, assura-t-il, mais...

— Carrément, oui ! Mais je te crois, moi, Midoriya ! s'exclama un garçon blond à l'avant.

Izuku s'empourpra. Il se gratta la tempe.

— Merci, Kaminari.

La fillette revint à la charge :

— Mais _pourquoi_ t'es pas mort ? Les golems, ça tue tout le monde !

— Il était peut-être trop petit, imagina une autre fille. Uraraka dit qu'ils n'attaquent pas s'ils ne nous voient pas. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des cachettes partout, non ?

— Oui, peut-être...

— Ou il n'avait pas faim, proposa quelqu'un d'autre.

Izuku eut un sourire embarrassé.

— Ça doit être ça.

— Et après, il s'est passé quoi ?

— Rien du tout. Je me suis réveillé à l'endroit où je m'étais évanoui, et j'ai couru me cacher dans les bâtiments d'en face. Je suis tombé sur quelqu'un, et...

— Ouais, ouais, on connaît l'histoire. C'est pareil pour tout le monde.

Ils tombaient sur quelqu'un qui les amenait à quelqu'un d'autre et, de fil en aiguille, se retrouvaient ici, à écouter les histoires des survivants, à espérer que l'errance, cette fois, touchait définitivement à sa fin.

Un espoir stérile, le plus souvent. Mais pas pour Izuku.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, deux triangles rouges dessinés sous les yeux.

— Ils sont revenus, annonça Jirou en balayant la pièce du regard.

Kaminari se leva d'un bond.

— Ils ont réussi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je les ai vus de loin.

Le cœur d'Izuku se mit à battre à tout rompre.

— Kacchan ? demanda-t-il.

— Revenu avec eux, l'informa Jirou. Il avait l'air content. Et furieux, bien sûr, mais tu sais.

Il savait.

Kaminari, Asui et lui suivirent Jirou à travers les couloirs pour déboucher sur une large cour carrée, cerclée de bâtiments miraculeusement debout. L'endroit, toujours vide, résonnait des rires et conversations qui s'échappaient des fenêtres du complexe. Malgré les efforts des résidents temporaires, les plantes grimpantes assiégeaient les murs et le sol, donnant à la cour intérieure des airs de jungle colorée. Izuku aimait s'y perdre, parfois. Regarder le ciel et écouter les bâtiments vivre. Les plantes ne le dérangeaient pas tant que ça — mieux valait ça que les vastes zones désertiques qui grignotaient le reste du pays.

Katsuki, lui, les avait en horreur. Comme la plupart des choses et la plupart des gens. Izuku l'entendit pester avant même d'apercevoir sa silhouette à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'en face, qui leur servait la plupart du temps de sas d'entrée. Il déglutit en le voyant avancer d'un pas vif.

— C'est pas vrai que ces merdes ont déjà repoussé !

Jirou soupira. Kaminari, lui, s'élança vers les nouveaux venus.

— Bakugou ! s'écria-t-il. Il s'est passé quoi ? T'étais où ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez...

Il s'arrêta net en distinguant la boule de feu qui brûlait joyeusement au creux de sa paume. Son sourire confus n'attendrit pas le nouvel arrivant le moins du monde.

— Kaminari, prononça Katsuki d'une voix dangereusement basse. T'étais au courant, pas vrai ? Tu savais tout, non ?

Celui-ci leva les mains devant lui en preuve de bonne foi.

— Rien à voir, tenta-t-il, je...

— Te fous pas de moi ! Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule, vous tous, putain ! Qui a organisé cette connerie ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jirou qui secoua vivement la tête, puis sur Izuku dont le cœur s'était, semblait-il, définitivement arrêté de battre.

— _DEKU !_

— É-écoute, Kacchan, c'est pas ce que tu... attends une seconde, je peux tout expliq-

Il n'évita l'explosion que de quelques centimètres et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour retenir une exclamation apeurée.

— C'est toi qui es derrière tout ça, avoue ! C'est quoi, ton putain de problème ? T'as cru que tu pouvais pourrir toute notre organisation avec tes messes basses à la con ?

— J-je suis...

— Ta gueule ! J'vais te crever, t'entends !

Il fit apparaître une nouvelle boule de feu ; cette fois, Jirou s'interposa, les bras écartés, bien vite accompagnée par un Kaminari visiblement peu séduit par l'idée de finir en cendres.

— Vous êtes dans le coup aussi, c'est ça ? gronda Katsuki d'un ton menaçant. Je vais...

— Tu ne vas rien du tout, le coupa Jirou. Ce n'est pas _lui_. C'est tout le monde.

Katsuki serra les dents, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe.

— Qu'est-ce que vous...

— C'est _tout le monde_. Tu étais le seul à rejeter l'idée en bloc. C'est impossible de te proposer quoi que ce soit, Bakugou. C'était faisable, pourtant.

— Faisable ? Vous vous foutez de moi !

— Varie un peu, dit Kaminari. Et puis, ça a marché, non ?

— C'est pas la question ! Vous auriez dû...

— T'en parler ? termina Jirou. Écoute-toi un peu !

— Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça sans moi !

Jirou soupira. À côté d'elle, un peu plus confiant, Kaminari croisa les bras.

— Et pourquoi ? asséna-t-il. Le groupe était OK. T'étais le seul à crier sur les toits que c'était ridicule.

— Je devais être au courant !

— Tu n'es pas notre leader. Personne ici ne décide pour les autres.

L'espace d'un instant, Izuku crut que Katsuki allait se remettre à hurler ; il finit néanmoins par détourner la tête avec un sifflement irrité.

La tension dans l'air se dissipa soudain, le laissant légèrement désorienté. Il l'avait échappé belle. D'ordinaire, rien que l'idée de faire face à Katsuki lui procurait d'incontrôlables frissons d'angoisse.

— Comme vous voudrez, cracha ce dernier, puis il ajouta, histoire faire bonne mesure : enfoirés.

— Mais t'es content, au fond, avoue ! s'exclama Kaminari. On a réussi, c'est le principal !

— Allez vous faire foutre.

Il fit exploser une plante jusqu'à la racine et entra dans le bâtiment en jurant avec colère. Izuku relâcha sa respiration.

— J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin, cette fois, dit Kaminari avec un rire nerveux. Il est vraiment pas commode.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Jirou.

— Le jour où il décidera d'exploser le QG, on sera bien emmerdés.

— Kacchan ne ferait jamais ça ! protesta Izuku.

— Tu parles. Tu l'as vu ?

— Je sais qu'il est un peu impulsif, mais il n'est pas...

— Voilà les autres, l'interrompit Asui en désignant l'entrée.

Elles avaient pris leur temps. Uraraka, tout sourire, discutait gaiement avec la silhouette invisible d'Hagakure, dont on ne distinguait que les vêtements flottant dans les airs. Quelques pas derrière elles, Hatsume, ses lunettes relevées sur le crâne, détaillait un petit objet en poussant des exclamations exaltées.

— Deku ! s'écria Uraraka en courant vers eux.

Elle paraissait aux anges. Comme d'habitude, il s'empourpra — il était incapable de se contrôler, surtout quand on le prenait ainsi par surprise.

— Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant les quelques coupures qui parsemaient son visage. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle semblait se retenir de sautiller sur place. Hagakure répondit :

— Comme sur des roulettes ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on a trouvé...

— C'est tellement grand ! s'emballa Uraraka. Immense ! J'en ai encore la tête qui tourne.

— Tu veux te reposer un peu ? proposa Asui. On peut en discuter à l'intérieur. Les autres voudront un rapport, de toute façon.

— Et Bakugou va encore nous faire une scène, si on le prive de ça, releva Kaminari avec justesse.

— Il sait déjà, de toute façon, dit joyeusement Uraraka. Tu crois bien qu'il ne nous aurait pas laissées passer, sans ça. Allez, allez, on se bouge !

Elle poussa Izuku en avant et, bientôt, la troupe s'engouffrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment en riant.

Une heure entière était passée lorsqu'ils se réunirent enfin dans la pièce la plus vaste du complexe, une ancienne salle de conférence dont la plupart des sièges avaient par miracle conservé leurs coussins délavés. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver pour discuter des plans à venir ou débattre de la distribution du nouveau matériel, si seulement ils en obtenaient. Kaminari appelait ça « le conseil de village » ; pour Izuku, ça ressemblait plutôt à une étrange réunion de famille, où les alliances se faisaient et se défaisaient, où les invités riaient ensemble ou hurlaient de toute la force de leurs poumons — une spécialité de Katsuki, bien sûr, mais les autres s'y étaient également bien entraînés.

Uraraka, Hagakure et Hatsume, placées sur la petite estrade à la demande d'Asui, levèrent les mains pour réclamer un calme qu'elles n'eurent pas grand mal à obtenir. Si tout le monde n'était pas exactement au courant, tous avaient au moins entendu parler du plan et de son exécution secrète ; leur attention leur était d'ores et déjà acquise, et ce depuis longtemps.

Tous, sauf Katsuki. Ce dernier, assis à l'arrière de la salle, gardait les bras étroitement croisés sur la poitrine, les pieds posés sur le dossier du siège devant lui, et observait la scène d'un regard noir. Pour un peu, Izuku en aurait presque ressenti une once de culpabilité ; son impatience grandissante, cependant, ne lui en laissa guère le loisir, et il préféra se concentrer sur Uraraka, laquelle écoutait ce qu'Hatsume lui glissait à l'oreille en hochant régulièrement la tête.

Enfin, elle se frappa dans les mains, réduisant les derniers murmures qui agitaient l'assistance à un silence profond.

— Merci, dit-elle. Alors, euh, par où commencer...

— Le plan, lui souffla Hagakure, assez fort pour que les premières rangées l'entendent.

— Ah, oui. Le plan. Comme vous le saviez probablement déjà, Deku...

Celui-ci s'enfonça dans son siège pour s'extraire au regard curieux des autres résidents.

— Je veux dire, reprit Uraraka, _nous_ avons récemment décidé qu'il était temps de mettre en pratique l'une des quelques stratégies développées au cours de ces derniers mois pour la mission... comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ?

— « Annihilation totale des fouteurs de merde d'à côté » ? proposa une voix dans la salle.

— Ah... oui, c'est vrai.

Nul n'avait besoin de poser la question pour savoir qui avait choisi cette dénomination. Izuku vit Kaminari sourire à côté de lui. Quelques gloussements résonnèrent tout autour d'eux, pour disparaître à l'instant où Uraraka reprit la parole :

— Nous avions discuté, en comité restreint, de la faisabilité de ces plans au cours de la dernière réunion. La dangerosité de la situation ayant été jugée trop élevée, il était prévu que ceux-ci ne soient pas mis en pratiques dans l'immédiat.

Katsuki grogna si fort que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

— L'un d'entre eux, néanmoins, nous a semblé suffisamment sûr pour subir un test en bonne et due forme sur le terrain. Malgré les objections de _certaines personnes_...

— Tu comptes en venir au sujet un jour ou tu vas continuer à nous endormir avec ton introduction de trois heures ? cracha Katsuki en se levant. J'ai pas toute la journée, putain !

Jirou leva les yeux au ciel. Izuku, lui, se tassa un peu plus sur son siège.

— Puisque t'insistes, dit Hatsume avec un dangereux sourire. Ochako, Tooru et moi avons réussi à nous infiltrer au sein de la forteresse de nos chers copains de l'humanité !

Quelques sifflements impressionnés résonnèrent dans l'assistance ; quelqu'un, dans le fond, se mit même à applaudir.

— C'est les _Piliers_ de l'humanité, Hatsume ! la corrigea Kaminari en haussant la voix. Pourquoi est-elle incapable de le retenir ? C'est quand même pas si compliqué, si ?

Jirou haussa les épaules, son attention fixée sur la jeune fille, et Kaminari laissa échapper un léger soupir.

— Voilà, reprit Uraraka. Pour faire simple, il s'agissait avant tout d'une mission d'infiltration-test consistant à y entrer sans nous faire repérer, ce qui a été, je dois dire...

— Un éclatant succès ! termina Hatsume.

— Vous vous y êtes pris comment, exactement ? demanda Jirou.

— Tu étais là quand on en a parlé, remarqua Kaminari.

— J'ai juste envie d'avoir quelques détails.

— Nous nous sommes simplement servies de nos alters respectifs pour entrer sans faire sonner les détecteurs ! expliqua Hagakure d'un ton joyeux.

— Comme l'avait deviné Hatsume, ajouta Uraraka, ils se fondent avant tout sur une perception visuelle combinée à quelques détecteurs de mouvement. De cette façon, la présence d'Hagakure leur est indétectable — pour autant qu'elle soit complètement invisible, bien entendu...

Jirou ne le regardait pas, mais Izuku aurait juré l'avoir vue rougir. Kaminari s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

— J'ai utilisé mon alter pour la faire passer au-dessus du mur d'enceinte, poursuivit Uraraka, et elle s'est servie de la dernière invention d'Hatsume pour brouiller les détecteurs sur cette partie du mur, ce qui nous a permis de rentrer avec elle, conclut-elle dans un souffle.

Elle aussi avait pris des couleurs. Parler en public n'avait jamais été son fort, mais elle paraissait bien gérer la situation. Elle échangea un regard avec Hatsume qui hocha la tête.

— Succès retentissant, donc, déclara cette dernière. Malheureusement, mes bébés n'étant pas _exactement_ au point, leur durée de vie reste plutôt limitée.

— Combien de temps ? demanda Tokoyami, qu'Izuku n'avait pas encore aperçu de la journée.

— Oh, eh bien, c'est un peu aléatoire. Cinq à dix minutes en moyenne.

Katsuki bondit de son siège.

— Dix minutes ? s'écria-t-il. Tu te fous de moi !

— Impossible de les améliorer si je ne suis pas certaine de leur efficacité, répliqua Hatsume. Je veux dire, je pourrais essayer, mais avec nos moyens, ce serait une perte de temps. J'ai autre chose à faire, au cas où, et les pièces ne sont pas toutes réutilisables.

— Vous êtes dingues, commenta quelqu'un dans la salle, mais Hatsume balaya les critiques d'un revers de la main.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, le dispositif fonctionne parfaitement, dit elle avec fierté. Et ce n'est pas tout ! En plus d'avoir confirmé notre capacité à entrer chez ces pliés ou quel que soit leur nom, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous infiltrer dans un de leurs bureaux de maintenance...

— En dix minutes ? répéta Kaminari, incrédule.

— ... et j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que nous sommes désormais en possession du plan complet de leurs installations intérieures, cent fois plus précis que la... _chose_... qui nous servait de référence jusqu'ici !

D'un geste triomphant, elle tira de sa poche un petit objet carré qu'elle montra à la salle, les yeux brillants.

— Le destin est en marche ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant à la clé de stockage un regard éperdument amoureux. Ils ne pourront pas nous empêcher d'entrer plus longtemps !

Des exclamations de joie résonnèrent tout autour d'eux, et Izuku lui-même se sentit réchauffé par une vague d'allégresse. Il n'avait pas de raison de se retenir. Hatsume y avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant des semaines ; que ses efforts portent enfin leurs fruits avait de quoi être dignement célébré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les spectateurs retournaient peu à peu à leurs tâches respectives, Katsuki traversa la salle pour rejoindre le petit groupe sans se soucier des quelques résidents qu'il bousculait au passage. Izuku analysa son visage dès qu'il fut assez proche de lui. Il fronçait les sourcils, ce qui, dans son cas, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. À vrai dire, il paraissait avoir retrouvé son calme. Enfin, relativement.

— Les plans des lieux, dit-il en fixant Hatsume droit dans les yeux. En volant par-dessus la clôture.

— Il faut croire qu'ils ne sont pas aussi malins qu'ils le pensent, dit Kaminari.

— Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'on disposait de quelqu'un d'invisible, nota Uraraka. Et puis, pour être franche, c'était surtout une histoire de chance. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin. On aurait pu être surprises à n'importe quel moment.

— J'avais dit que c'était leur pause déjeuner, dit Hatsume. Réglés comme des horloges. Mais ils auraient pu sécuriser un peu plus leurs fichiers, les imbéciles. N'importe quel enfant de douze ans aurait pu les craquer en quelques minutes.

Izuku en doutait, mais jugea préférable de se taire.

— Et ils n'ont pas remarqué votre présence ? demanda Tokoyami.

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hatsume. Pour qui tu nous prends ?

— Je posais juste la question.

— Aah, les garçons. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Leurs alarmes résonnent assez fort pour alerter la Terre entière, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Elle n'avait pas tort. À ce jour, personne n'était parvenu à entrer dans la forteresse sans les déclencher au passage.

— Sur ce, je meurs de faim, ajouta-t-elle. J'espère que vous avez prévu de quoi fêter ça !

 _xxxxx_

Ils n'avaient pas prévu grand-chose, aussi se contentèrent-ils des quelques bouillons de plantes grimpantes rescapés de la veille qui frémissaient dans la cuisine — ce qui y ressemblait, du moins.

Mina, qui n'avait pas assisté à la séance, écoutait les dernières nouvelles en remplissant les bols que chacun lui tendait en attendant d'être servi. Lorsque vint le tour d'Izuku, elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, cette fois, dit-elle en remplissant son assiette. Nos réserves commencent à baisser. J'espère que ça passera quand même.

Izuku s'empourpra légèrement.

— Ça ne fait rien, dit-il. Merci d'y avoir pensé.

Elle se retourna pour remplir son propre bol puis partit rejoindre les filles déjà installées dans la pièce d'à côté. Izuku la suivit sans mot dire.

Le bouillon, finalement, n'était pas aussi désagréable que dans ses souvenirs. La plupart des gens d'ici, quand les vivres venaient à manquer, se nourrissaient des feuilles et des racines des plantes qui pullulaient en ville malgré leur goût amer et peu appétissant. Ils s'en plaignaient souvent, mais le rationnement imposé par la forteresse qui, dans les temps de grande générosité, leur fournissait de quoi survivre, ne leur permettait pas de faire la fine bouche. Les plantes étaient partout, après tout ; c'était une ressource dont ils ne manqueraient jamais. Elles faisaient partie de leur régime à tous, qu'ils s'en satisfassent ou non.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Izuku.

Ce n'était pas tant le goût que la sensation de nausée et de maladie qui l'envahissaient une fois sur deux lorsqu'il avait le malheur d'y goûter. Il se souvenait d'un hiver, quelques années plus tôt, durant lequel les vivres avaient été annihilés par une querelle qui avait mal tourné, et où ils n'avaient rien pu manger d'autre que ces feuilles et racines pendant des semaines entières.

Izuku n'en avait pas tenu deux. Il avait passé le reste de la saison alité, à boire de l'eau et à vider des boîtes de conserves dont il n'osait imaginer l'âge et que personne d'autre ne s'était risqué à tester. Plus personne n'avait douté de son intolérance, après ça. Katsuki se plaisait même à la remettre sans cesse sur le tapis. _Encore un truc de sans-alter, ça,_ crachait-il en passant. _Incapable de s'adapter. T'es pire qu'inutile, Deku. Tu me fais pitié._

Izuku n'y répondait rien.

— C'est incroyablement propre, racontait Uraraka lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits. Pas une seule liane, nulle part. Ils doivent avoir trouvé une parade.

Ils avaient tous fini de manger, aussi Izuku se dépêcha-t-il de vider son assiette afin de l'empiler avec les autres sur la table.

— Ça m'étonnerait, objecta Mina. Ils doivent juste s'en débarrasser tous les jours, non ?

— En tout cas, c'était impressionnant. Et les bâtiments ! On les aperçoit d'ici, mais de près, c'est quelque chose ! Tu savais qu'ils avaient un terrain de sport ?

Katsuki ricana.

— De sport ? Pour quoi faire ? Ils peuvent à peine sortir leur gros cul de leurs fauteuils de velours.

— Je la ramènerais pas trop, à ta place, dit Jirou. Ils t'avaient pas mis la pâtée, la dernière fois ?

— J'étais malade, bordel. Combien de fois il va falloir que je vous le répète ?

— Ouais, bien sûr, dit Kaminari.

Par chance, il s'était installé suffisamment loin pour ne pas subir les conséquences directes de son insolence. Uraraka étouffa un rire.

— Tu as vu leurs écoles ? demanda Asui avec plus de sérieux.

Uraraka se tourna vers elle.

— Juste des bâtiments qui tenaient droit. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils servaient, alors je suppose que j'ai dû en apercevoir en passant...

— J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient des serres immenses, soupira Ojiro.

— Et des bibliothèques souterraines, ajouta Izuku, les yeux rêveurs. Vous saviez que près de 90 % des connaissances humaines restantes sont conservées dans leurs bibliothèques ? Je parie que ça leur a pris des années.

— 90 % des connaissances restantes, ça ne vaut rien, le coupa Jirou en croisant les jambes. On ne sait même pas ce qui reste.

— De quoi construire de bons systèmes de sécurité, apparemment, répondit Kaminari.

— Pas si bons que ça, répliqua-t-elle. Et, à ma connaissance, Hatsume n'a pas eu besoin d'une _bibliothèque_ pour développer ses petits...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase ; une seconde plus tard, la porte explosa.

— Bordel de m... !

Les intrus, trois adolescents qui n'avaient à vue de nez pas plus de leur âge, n'avaient pas l'intention d'écouter Katsuki jurer plus avant. La tête du groupe exécuta un geste qu'Izuku n'eut pas le temps de décrypter. À peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement pour se lever qu'il se retrouva paralysé, enfermé dans un morceau de glace d'une dureté effrayante, comme tout le reste de la pièce, ses camarades compris.

Izuku connaissait cet alter. Ils le connaissaient tous.

 _Todoroki Shouto._

 _Ils nous ont repérés._

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe, tranchant comme un rasoir, puis un des adolescents, un garçon blond dont le visage lui était inconnu, s'approcha de Katsuki avec un sourire faussement jovial.

— Toujours les mêmes, soupira-t-il en lui tapotant le front. Incroyable.

Katsuki tenta de se dégager, sans succès. La glace courait de ses pieds à sa bouche, sans doute pour le faire taire.

— Vous vous êtes bien amusés, j'espère ? continua l'inconnu. Que pensez-vous de notre monde ? J'espère que vous ne comptez pas y passer les vacances. Les conditions d'accès sont plutôt restrictives, à ce qu'on dit — quelque chose comme « ne pas avoir une tête à vomir. » Oh, mais attendez voir...

— Monoma, soupira la troisième personne, une fille rousse qui l'observait en haussant les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— On n'est pas là pour ça.

Ils se tournèrent vers Todoroki. Ce dernier dévisageait ses victimes une à une, parfaitement inexpressif, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose que lui seul était capable d'apprendre. Enfin, son regard s'arrêta sur Izuku. Il plissa les yeux.

— Toi, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Izuku déglutit — il essaya, du moins, mais la glace autour de son cou ne lui facilitait pas le travail.

Todoroki traversa la pièce pour s'immobiliser devant lui, puis il tendit la main et frôla l'étrange sculpture gelée du bout des doigts. Elle fondit instantanément.

Izuku reprit sa respiration, le cœur battant, trempé comme une soupe, et il tâcha de regarder l'intrus droit dans les yeux. Il frissonna.

— Toi et les tiens nous avez volé quelque chose, déclara Todoroki. Et vous allez nous le rendre.

Izuku avait la bouche sèche. Il répondit d'un ton mal assuré :

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous...

Les yeux de l'adolescent se plissèrent dangereusement ; Izuku sentit son dos se couvrir de sueurs froides. Il connaissait Todoroki, grâce aux rumeurs et aux récits rapportés par ceux qui participaient aux quelques inévitables « conflits de voisinage », comme ils les appelaient avec sarcasme, et il savait que, si le garçon décidait de passer à l'attaque, il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir indemne.

Surtout pas lui.

Todoroki l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, prévint-il. Rendez-nous ce qui nous appartient, ou tes amis resteront ainsi jusqu'à ce que la glace fonde.

Izuku n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il tourna la tête vers Uraraka, assise à sa gauche, dont les yeux brillaient sans qu'il puisse en deviner la cause.

Alors il céda.

— Hatsume...

Celle-ci ferma les paupières.

— Debout, ordonna Todoroki, et Izuku obéit. Va le chercher.

Il s'exécuta, malgré le manque de stabilité de ses jambes, et attendit que Todoroki ait fait fondre la glace autour de la jeune fille pour plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortir la clé de stockage, une boule au ventre.

— Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

 _Désolé de ne pas pouvoir nous défendre. De réduire tout notre travail à néant._

Todoroki tendit la main. Izuku déposa l'objet au creux de sa paume, son souffle coincé quelque part dans sa gorge, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Le garçon ne le remercia pas. Il se détourna et, alors que ses deux compagnons sortaient de la pièce, la glace s'évanouit.

Puis il ferma la porte et disparut.

— Ce fils de pute ! cracha Katsuki en claquant des dents. Merde !

— Ce n'est rien, le calma Hatsume. Ça va.

Comme les autres, elle se frottait énergiquement les bras pour récupérer un peu de sa chaleur perdue. Uraraka lui jeta un regard inquiet.

— Tu es sûre ? dit-elle. Les plans...

— Oh, ça ? Je les ai copiés il y a quelques heures. Il nous prend vraiment pour de profonds imbéciles, celui-là.

Izuku laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Hatsume lui tapa dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

— Pas de quoi s'en faire, tu vois ? Et puis, même s'ils nous les avaient pris, mes bébés sont toujours bien cachés et parfaitement fonctionnels. Rien ne nous empêcherait de retourner y faire un tour.

— Tu avais dit qu'ils ne vous avaient pas vues, nota Jirou. Ils étaient là, pourtant. Ils savent peut-être comment vous vous y êtes prises.

— Aucune chance, objecta-t-elle derechef. Ils ont dû remarquer quelque chose de bizarre à la maintenance, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que leur programme a simplement conservé une trace du piratage, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'était de l'improvisation totale, après tout. J'arrangerai ça pour la prochaine fois, vous verrez !

Kaminari s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa les mains sur la vitre.

— Il est quand même sacrément surpuissant, commenta-t-il. Comment on peut naître avec un alter pareil ? Putain d'injustice !

Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il adressa à Izuku un sourire gêné.

— Enfin, ajouta-t-il, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est à des kilomètres au-dessus de nous, là. Je pouvais plus rien faire.

— C'est le fils de leur espèce de gouverneur, non ? rappela Mina. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, quand on y pense.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sélectionnaient leur population, ajouta Hagakure.

— Comment ça, ils sélectionnent ? demanda Kaminari.

— Bah, tu sais, ces trucs sur la survie de l'espèce... ils s'arrangent pour que les alters s'améliorent au fil des générations.

— Et comment tu fais ça, exactement ? Par lobotomie ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs, note.

— Régulation des naissances, intervint Tokoyami. Ils calculent les mélanges les plus avantageux et se marient en conséquence. Si ce type est hiérarchiquement haut placé, il y a fort à parier que ses gènes aient été sélectionnés depuis plusieurs générations, si pas depuis la fin de la guerre.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, dit Kaminari. Tiens, les revoilà. Ils ne sont pas pressés !

Katsuki sauta par-dessus le canapé pour regarder par la fenêtre, bientôt rejoint par Izuku et les autres. En bas, les trois intrus traversaient la cour, les mains dans les poches.

— Je vais exploser ces piliers de mon cul ! rugit Katsuki.

— Laisse tomber, Baku...

Mais la porte claquait déjà.

— ...gou..., termina Jirou. Il est infernal.

— J'espère qu'il les éclatera, déclara Uraraka en tapant du poing sur le creux de sa main.

— Quoi, tout seul ? s'exclama Kaminari. Aucune chance.

— Oui, t'as raison. Qui vient avec moi ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Tokoyami, Jirou, Mina et Izuku suivaient Uraraka dans les couloirs du complexe, tandis que Kaminari, un peu en arrière, appelait les résidents à se joindre à eux à grands bruits.

Ils rattrapèrent Katsuki à quelques centaines de mètres des bâtiments. Celui-ci, accroupi près d'une maison au coin de la rue, avait les yeux rivés sur un point invisible depuis leur angle de vue.

— Pas trop tôt, siffla-t-il en constatant leur arrivée.

Ils étaient sept, Sero s'étant ajouté au groupe en passant, et ne répondirent que par un sourire entendu.

— Ils sont là-bas, les informa Katsuki en désignant trois silhouettes du doigt. Mieux vaut les attaquer avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur territoire.

— Quelle prudence, Bakugou ! se moqua Uraraka.

Il claqua la langue et se redressa.

— On devrait s'en sortir si on parvient à éviter ses attaques, fit Tokoyami. Vous connaissez les alters des deux autres ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il soupira :

— On les découvrira au passage, alors.

Et, d'un même mouvement, ils se mirent à courir.

 _xxxxx_

Le crâne d'Izuku cogna durement contre l'asphalte. Il retint le cri de douleur qui lui montait dans la gorge, lui griffait la langue et tentait de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres comme un monstre aux longs doigts crochus.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se rappela ce jour où, petit, il avait chuté dans une crevasse au bord de la route, et où il avait eu si mal qu'il avait cru mourir.

Il se souvenait du sang qui coulait de son front à sa gorge, des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux comme les feux de l'enfer ; il se souvenait avoir regardé en haut, où disparaissait déjà la lumière du soleil, et avoir pensé : il ne reviendra pas.

Mais il était revenu. Il revenait toujours.

Comme Izuku.

Il serra la mâchoire, passa le poing sur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues maculées de poussière, et se remit debout en titubant.

Todoroki le regarda faire sans bouger, conscient de ce qui arriverait ensuite, ce qui était arrivé trop de fois déjà.

Izuku perdrait, Izuku tomberait, et il le regarderait avec la rage commune à tous ceux du dehors, celle qui naissait de l'expérience de l'injustice, du danger et de la peur ; Izuku se relèverait, jusqu'à ce que son corps l'abandonne, et il tenterait de l'arrêter par tous les moyens, une fois de plus, sans jamais flancher.

Izuku pouvait tomber mille fois, il se relèverait mille fois encore, et ne cesserait que le jour où le soleil lui-même se fatiguerait de la planète qu'il observait de son grand œil d'or.

— Renonce ! hurla Todoroki pour couvrir les bruits des combats qui se multipliaient autour d'eux.

Izuku se jeta sur lui. Pris par surprise, Todoroki ne répliqua pas ; il s'effondra, les mains sur les épaules de son assaillant pour l'empêcher d'approcher, puis le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de bondir sur ses jambes, le souffle court.

Izuku resta au sol quelques instants. Se redressa.

— Tu n'as aucune chance !

Izuku s'en fichait. Il expira.

— Je sais.

Il l'avait toujours su. La chance n'existait plus, quand on naissait sans-alter. Seulement la volonté de survivre.

— Je sais, dit-il à nouveau, et à nouveau il se jeta en avant, hurlant, cette fois, pour que ce qui lui restait de courage ne s'efface pas avec le vent.

Cette fois, Todoroki l'attendait ; au dernier instant, il s'écarta d'un bond, cueillit Izuku d'un coup de poing en plein ventre et le regarda tomber sur les genoux, le souffle coupé.

— Quel genre de personne permettrait à un sans-alter de s'embarquer dans ce genre de combat ? demanda Todoroki. Quel genre de personne...

Quelqu'un l'appela, quelques mètres plus loin, et il jura entre ses dents.

— Ça me rend malade, lâcha-t-il.

Puis il frappa la route du pied, emprisonnant les mains et les jambes d'Izuku dans un bloc de glace, et disparut dans la cohue.

Les combats avaient pris une ampleur inquiétante quelques minutes seulement après leur commencement. Trop proches de la forteresse, Todoroki et les autres avaient rapidement reçu assistance de ceux qui attendaient leur retour. Les événements auraient pu s'arrêter là, si une nuée de gamins errants n'avaient pas pris la décision soudaine de prêter main-forte à leurs ennemis, sans doute alertés par les cris de Kaminari. Quelques vagabonds du coin, de ceux que répugnait la vie en groupe et qui se terraient la plupart du temps dans les derniers immeubles en bon état de la ville, s'étaient même joints à la bataille, sans doute pour le plaisir de remettre les « piliers de l'humanité » à leur place — leur mépris mutuel n'avait rien d'un secret.

Ainsi, la querelle s'était transformée en chaos monstrueux — quant à savoir quand celui-ci prendrait fin, c'était une autre histoire.

Izuku ne put se relever que lorsque Mina, qui l'avait vu à terre, vint l'aider à se dégager de ses entraves. Il voulut la remercier, mais elle s'était déjà jetée dans la mêlée. Il se massa les poignets en grimaçant, puis chercha ses compagnons du regard, trop conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas leur venir en aide, quand bien réussirait-il à les atteindre de là où il était.

Il aperçut Uraraka, aux prises avec une femme de quelques années son aînée, puis Katsuki et Kaminari qui, de leur côté, se battaient avec le garçon blond — Monoma ? — ainsi qu'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Yaoyorozu et dont l'alter permettait de créer des objets à partir de rien. Un talent dangereux, lorsqu'on savait comment s'en servir — et Yaoyorozu le maîtrisait à la perfection.

Il songea un moment à leur venir en aide quand son regard fut attiré par un homme à sa droite, un vagabond dont le nom, bien qu'il l'eût croisé plus d'une fois, lui restait inconnu. Tokoyami l'avait appelé Eraserhead, un jour, mais il était courant pour les habitants isolés d'utiliser un alias auprès des étrangers, aussi Izuku ne pouvait-il connaître sa véritable identité. Pas plus que son alter, dont le secret était jalousement gardé par son détenteur.

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute allure.

 _C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Puisque tu ne peux pas te battre, récolte des informations. Réfléchis. Ta survie en dépend._

 _C'est ta dernière chance de te rendre utile, Izuku._

Alors il observa, les yeux grands ouverts, le combat qui opposait l'homme à un Todoroki manifestement épuisé et chancelant. Izuku retint son souffle.

 _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Quelle que fût la nature de l'alter d'Eraserhead, Todoroki aurait dû être assez puissant pour lui donner du fil à retordre. Le garçon, cependant, ne répliquait qu'à peine aux coups qui pleuvaient de toute part ; il se défendait bien, certes, mais refusait visiblement de se servir d'un alter qui, d'ordinaire, aurait dû lui assurer une victoire aisée.

 _J'ai besoin de savoir. Fais quelque chose, Todoroki. Montre-moi ce dont il est capable._

Nulle trace d'explosion glacée, pourtant, lorsque Eraserhead le repoussa violemment contre un mur de briques sèches ni quand il perdit l'équilibre et se laissa tomber au sol, la respiration hachée, pour se protéger le visage d'un vain mouvement du bras.

 _Pourquoi ne se défend-il pas ?_

 _Une limite à son alter ? Il l'a utilisé plusieurs fois, aujourd'hui. Un peu trop ? Mais il ne se serait pas à nouveau jeté dans la bataille s'il connaissait ses limites, Izuku. Et il les connaît. Il doit y avoir autre chose._

 _Se pourrait-il qu'Eraserhead..._

Ses pensées s'interrompirent brusquement, comme les détonations et les éclats de voix, et le silence le frappa d'un coup, une claque dans la figure, une seconde de vertige.

L'alarme se déclencha à nouveau. Izuku frémit.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un cri d'alerte, et l'animosité qui régnait encore quelques instants plus tôt se mua en un sentiment d'urgence partagé ; une première personne se mit en mouvement, puis une autre, et bientôt chacun courait à toutes jambes, les habitants de la forteresse cherchant à retrouver la sécurité de leur citadelle imprenable, ceux de la ville se dirigeant vers les abris les plus proches, déjà trop éloignés.

Le cœur d'Izuku se décrocha de sa poitrine pour s'écraser quelque part entre ses côtes meurtries.

 _Il arrive. Tu dois fuir._

 _Tu dois fuir._

 _Tout de suite !_

Une feuille sèche se souleva du sol pour se coller à son bras. Le vent se leva sans avertissement, d'abord brise légère, puis tempête enragée, le repoussant avec tant de force qu'il craignit un instant de s'envoler.

La poussière, au loin, prenait possession des nuages et du ciel. Il ne tomba pas, cette fois.

Il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à s'enfuir, quand son regard glissa jusqu'au mur contre lequel Todoroki s'était effondré à peine une minute plus tôt, contre lequel il gisait encore, peut-être trop mal en point pour bouger, trop mal en point pour comprendre.

 _Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça._

 _Fuir, fuir, fuir —_

 _Tu ne peux pas le laisser._

 _C'est l'un d'entre eux. Ils vous pourrissent la vie —_

 _Tu ne peux pas._

 _Va-t'en ! MAINTENANT !_

Lorsque la poussière abattit sur eux ses ténèbres et sa peur, Izuku était déjà parti. Quelqu'un cria son nom, quelque part dans l'obscurité, mais il ne se retourna pas ; les bras sous les épaules de Todoroki, il se traîna le long du trottoir, malgré la terreur, l'absence de lumière, l'odeur de gaz et de fumée, si proche, beaucoup trop proche...

 _Tu n'y arriveras pas._

 _Laisse-le et va-t'en !_

 _Abandonne._

 _Il est fini, Izuku, mais pas toi. Pas toi._

 _Barre-toi d'ici, barre-toi, dégage, dégage, dégage..._

Ses mains s'accrochaient pourtant.

 _C'est fini._

 _C'est trop tard._

 _Tu vas mourir. Vous allez mourir, vous allez..._

Il y eut un grondement sourd. Le sol se mit à trembler.

 _Une cachette, quelque part, tout près, tu l'as vue en arrivant, tu l'as vue, Izuku, tu l'as enregistrée, où est-elle, où, où est... où est..._

Son pied buta sur un objet lourd. Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il entendait à peine le chant lancinant de ses pensées. Sa main, dans le noir, se posa sur une surface métallique et tranchante.

 _Ça y est._

— Grimpe ! cria-t-il à Todoroki par-dessus les hurlements du vent.

Il lui fit la courte échelle, supporta son poids tant bien que mal, puis se retourna vers le vide béant derrière lui.

Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent.

Quelque part loin, très loin au-dessus de lui, deux yeux rouges se détachèrent des ténèbres. Il sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Sut que tout était terminé.

 _Le voilà. Le golem._

 _Désolé, tout le monde. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu._

 _Uraraka, Kacchan..._

Puis Todoroki l'attrapa par le bras, le tira de force à l'intérieur du camion, et les yeux rouges disparurent derrière un rideau de fer, perdus dans la tempête, la poussière et l'obscurité.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce long premier chapitre :D erhmmm

Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues, puisqu'elles sont à peu près la seule chose qui me permette de ne pas ramper au sol de désespoir quand mon cerveau a décidé que tout ce que je faisais était une sombre merde :3 De même, un avis sur ce début me permettra de savoir où aller pour la suite, donc voilà.

On se retrouve bientôt (relativement) pour la suite ! Bye bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey ! J'ai écrit ! Tenez c'est cadeau. Also depuis y a l'épisode Tododeku qui est sorti j'ai décédé mes amis aaaaaaaaaah

Merci à tous pour vos reviews/fav/follow, ça fait plaisir ;;

Cace-dédi **Rin** ! Et **Jeymay** pour la relecture !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

— Shouto.

Il leva les yeux vers son père, si haut dans le ciel, si loin, intouchable. _Je ne serai jamais aussi grand_ , s'entendit-il dire du fond de son esprit, une pensée dont il doutait de la provenance — elle ne pouvait pas être à lui.

Il cilla. Son père ne le regardait pas.

 _Je ne serai jamais aussi fort._

Pas la sienne. Todoroki Shouto ne connaissait ni le désespoir ni le poids des attentes qui lui pesaient pourtant sur les épaules. Il les ignorait comme il avait appris à le faire, le jour où il avait compris qu'il était un être à part entière, avec ses propres pensées, ses propres désirs, ses propres rancœurs.

Au moment où son père se décida enfin à lui accorder l'attention qu'il méritait, il détourna les yeux.

 _Je ne parviendrai jamais à l'atteindre._

Ses propres souvenirs. Des pleurs dans les ténèbres.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux_ , répliqua une autre voix, familière, cette fois — la sienne. _Qu'il s'éloigne encore un peu. Qu'il disparaisse dans la poussière._

Puis, horrifié, il plaqua la main contre sa bouche. _Tais-toi_ , supplia-t-il en silence.

Son père, lui aussi, conservait lèvres closes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Shouto sentit la colère embraser chacune de ses veines, réchauffer sa respiration de plus en plus inégale. _Va-t'en_ , ordonna-t-il à l'homme en pensée. _Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t'en !_

Son père s'avança vers lui. Il le saisit par l'épaule et l'éloigna des barrières séparant la cité de la zone protégée qui courait vers les murs extérieurs. Alors sa colère s'évanouit, bourgeon desséché avant d'avoir pu éclore, et Shouto suivit les jambes immenses de son géniteur jusqu'à la chaleur rassurante de leur maison.

Son père le fit asseoir sur une chaise en bois sculpté, restaurée par les soins d'un ébéniste renommé du nord de la ville et qui, sans doute, tenait plus à cœur à Todoroki Enji que celui y étant présentement installé.

— Ne bouge pas.

Sa voix était grave, son ton sans appel, et Shouto identifia sans difficulté la menace qui s'y était glissée. Il ne bougea pas, pas même après que son père fut sorti. Pas pour toute l'heure qui suivit.

Il avait mal aux jambes lorsque l'homme revint, sa barbe de feu illuminant joyeusement les alentours. Beaucoup l'admiraient, en ville, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un phénomène extraordinaire. Shouto l'avait toujours détestée. Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Juste une décoration. Un monstre pouvait bien se parer d'or et de joyaux, il n'en restait pas moins un monstre. C'était pareil pour lui.

— Que faisais-tu, là-bas ? demanda son père.

Il songea à mentir, sut instantanément qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il soutint difficilement son regard. Ne répondit rien.

— Parle.

Un ordre implacable, qui rejetait d'emblée toute forme de rébellion.

— J'étais parti la chercher.

Son père plissa les yeux. _Il est en colère. Il va me détester._

— Ta mère est morte, déclara Enji sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

Comme un automate. Une machine sans âme et sans cœur. Son cœur à lui, par contre, battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. _C'est injuste._

 _Tout est sa faute, et il ne sent rien._

Sans qu'il ait le temps de les retenir, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Les iris de son père s'assombrirent. La claque qui lui brûla la joue l'obligea à se contenir.

— Personne ici n'a besoin d'un enfant pleurnichard, gronda Enji en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Tu m'as compris ?

Il acquiesça précipitamment ; l'homme lâcha prise.

— Ta mère est morte, répéta-t-il. Il n'y a nulle part où aller la chercher. Si tu sors encore une fois sans ma permission...

— Tu mens.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute. La peur, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, le frappa comme un raz-de-marée. Cette fois, pourtant, son père n'esquissa pas un geste à son encontre. Il se contenta de le dévisager en silence, plus intimidant que jamais.

— Elle n'est pas morte, insista Shouto, terrifié par sa propre témérité.

— Où est-elle, dans ce cas ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il baissa la tête ; son père lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à affronter son regard.

— Ta mère s'est tuée, Shouto. Sa folie l'a poussée à ignorer toutes nos règles pour divaguer là où rien ne pouvait plus la protéger. Elle a entendu les alarmes. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

— Maman n'avait pas... elle voulait juste...

 _... s'éloigner de toi. De moi._

Enji émit un claquement de langue irrité.

— Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. L'humanité a besoin de stabilité, pas d'individus égoïstes et incapables d'avoir l'esprit clair. Elle a besoin de bases solides. De piliers. Cette femme aurait fini par être un danger pour nous tous. Au fond, elle nous a rendu service.

Il lui adressa un sourire si insensible qu'il lui glaça le sang.

— Et quelle importance ? Elle avait déjà rempli son rôle.

 _Mais elle m'a abandonné_ , voulut-il répondre. _Elle n'avait pas fini du tout. Elle..._

Son père s'éloigna de lui.

— Ces monstres ne s'embarrassent pas de la pitié des hommes. Ils tuent sans distinction. Ta mère a choisi d'entrer dans la poussière. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Il ouvrit la porte.

— Ne t'approche plus jamais des grilles.

Puis il sortit, laissant son fils plongé dans la pénombre.

 _xxxxx_

L'obscurité le retrouva à l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux. L'espace d'une seconde, il se sentit profondément désorienté, comme s'il se tenait encore au milieu d'un rêve, puis les souvenirs refirent surface les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau capable d'appréhender la situation.

Il fit glisser sa main vers la droite. Son bras était presque tendu lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la fraîcheur du métal rouillé. Il frémit.

 _Ce n'est pas le camion_ , comprit-il en pliant et dépliant difficilement les doigts. _C'est moi._

 _J'y ai été trop fort._

Il s'efforça de garder le silence et se redressa péniblement. Un mouvement, dans le noir, l'immobilisa soudain.

— Tu es réveillé ?

La voix ne lui était pas familière, pas tout à fait inconnue. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs — en sortit brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa maladroitement sur sa cheville pour s'en retirer aussitôt.

— Pardon, dit l'autre, je ne vois pas grand-chose...

Un ton un peu tendu, peu assuré sans être timide. Il l'avait entendu parler, dans une salle du dehors, chez les enfants misérables qui avaient volé dieu seul savait quoi dans les ordinateurs de la forteresse. Il l'avait vu soutenir son regard sans une étincelle de peur, alors qu'il se jetait sur lui dans un ultime espoir de l'éloigner de ses camarades. Un garçon aux yeux si grands qu'ils lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Les cheveux en pagaille.

L'image mentale se fixa enfin derrière ses paupières et Shouto relâcha discrètement sa respiration. Un vagabond. Sans-alter, qui plus était.

— Tout va bien ?

Il semblait plus inquiet, cette fois. Shouto se passa une main à l'arrière de la tête. Le souvenir de son crâne heurtant le mur de pierre lui tira un frisson. Il avait encore mal. Il ne savait pas s'il saignait, mais quelque chose, là-dedans, demandait définitivement qu'on y prête attention.

— Je crois, répondit-il néanmoins.

Il y eut un bruit indéfinissable, entre le soupir et le rire nerveux. Du soulagement. L'idée avait quelque chose de parfaitement saugrenu. Les enfants perdus ne s'inquiétaient pas du sort des gens comme lui.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air plutôt mal en point, là-bas.

Là-bas ? Ah, dehors...

— Ça va, répéta Shouto. Puis, pris d'un certain malaise, il ajouta : Toi ?

— Je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de me prendre des coups. J'étais cloué au sol pendant la moitié du combat.

Shouto cligna des yeux. Il s'était battu avec lui, l'avait immobilisé, puis...

Quoi ?

Impossible de saisir les images floues qui dansaient derrière ses paupières. Il abandonna.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Il entendit l'autre garçon changer de position, sans doute pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

— Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir reçu de coup sur la tête ?

— Je ne sais pas.

C'était la stricte vérité, au moins. L'autre s'agita dans le noir.

— Si seulement j'avais une lampe de poche avec moi... ça saigne ?

— Non.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais sa blessure, si tant était qu'elle existait, avait séché depuis un bon moment.

— Mmh... enfin, tu es réveillé. Ça ne doit pas être si grave.

Il se tâta prudemment l'arrière du crâne. L'autre devait avoir raison. La douleur n'avait rien d'invalidant. Il pouvait s'accommoder du vertige. Après tout, il avait connu pire.

— Donc ? relança-t-il alors que le silence reprenait doucement sa place à l'intérieur du camion.

— Ah, donc, euh... quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, exactement ?

— M'être battu avec toi.

Son cœur cognant sous la réalisation, un goût amer dans la bouche, et ce garçon qui se redressait sans cesse, l'obligeant à le prendre toujours plus au sérieux.

Si les sans-alter n'avaient jamais été nombreux, en croiser aujourd'hui relevait presque du miracle. La plupart de ceux que les piliers avaient pris sous leur aile étaient morts depuis longtemps ou trop vieux pour que cette caractéristique possède une quelconque importance. Les autres avaient fini par s'unir à des femmes et des hommes dotés d'alters moyens dont héritaient les enfants à la naissance. Shouto ne connaissait aucune exception à la règle, et il doutait qu'elle fût seulement possible.

Il n'y avait aucune méprise, cependant. Monoma le lui avait assuré.

Le cœur de Shouto balançait entre la pitié et la répulsion ; pitié pour ce sans-alter qui, seul, n'aurait eu aucune chance de survie, et qui se jetait pourtant sur un ennemi plus fort et plus habile sans la moindre hésitation ; répulsion pour tous les inconscients qui n'accordaient aucune importance à leurs semblables et le laissaient faire sans aucune forme de protestation.

Avaient-ils voulu le tuer ?

Non. Il l'avait trouvé avec les têtes de groupe, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'affronter plus d'une fois, et il était certain qu'ils lui accordaient au moins un peu de considération. Pourquoi, dans ce cas ? N'avaient-ils aucun sens du devoir ?

L'autre garçon le tira de ses pensées.

— Tu t'es battu avec un vagabond, révéla-t-il, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Il disait ça comme s'il n'en était pas un.

— Un vagabond ?

— Un des adultes isolés qui vivent en ville. Je n'ai pas tout vu, mais je crois que tu ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose contre lui... je veux dire, corrigea-t-il précipitamment, je ne sais pas s'il était _fort_ à proprement parler — enfin, c'est un adulte, et il ne m'a pas paru particulièrement frêle ou quoi que ce soit, donc je suppose qu'il existait quand même une certaine différence en matière de force brute, ne serait-ce que musculairement parlant... et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient leur propre source de nourriture, même si je garde mes doutes là-dessus. S'ils en avaient, on en aurait aussi, non ? Je n'en ai jamais vu au bord de la famine, cela dit. Peut-être qu'ils ont...

Le garçon paraissait plus occupé à se parler à lui-même qu'à s'adresser à lui. Il l'écouta marmonner quelques secondes encore, puis l'interrompit en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

— ... enfin, bref, conclut-il, un vagabond.

— Tu nous as vus ?

— De loin, répondit-il d'un ton évasif. Après ça, les alarmes se sont mises à sonner.

Il réagit à peine. Un bref frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Tout le monde est parti vers les abris ou la forteresse, poursuivit le garçon. Et ensuite, euh...

Shouto se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Pas la peine, dit-il. Je m'en souviens.

Il avait entendu les alarmes, aperçu la poussière à l'horizon, quelques secondes seulement avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur eux. Il avait cru y passer. Il avait pensé à sa mère. Ça l'avait rassuré, quelque part. Savoir qu'il finirait comme elle.

Mais quelqu'un l'avait sauvé, lui. Il n'était pas mort.

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur la paroi, puis tituba jusqu'au bout du camion, là où le rideau s'était refermé après leur fuite désespérée — quand ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'autre.

Shouto, les mains au sol, tâtait le bord du rideau en silence.

— Il faut qu'on sorte de là, dit-il.

— Qu'on sorte ? Attends une seconde...

— Comment on ouvre ?

— Quoi ?

Apparemment, Shouto n'était pas le seul encore désorienté par les récents événements. Il retint un soupir, et répéta :

— L'ouverture. Où est-elle ?

— Le loquet est sur la droite, mais c'est encore...

Il le trouva sans difficulté et souleva le rideau. Une forte odeur de fumée s'infiltra à l'intérieur du camion ; il se mit à tousser.

— Ce n'est pas..., commença-t-il, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux l'obligea à se taire.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre garçon avancer jusqu'à lui. Le rideau retomba bruyamment.

— Il n'est pas encore parti, l'informa-t-il à voix basse. Enfin, je ne sais pas pour le golem, mais la poussière n'a pas désépaissi depuis son arrivée.

— Quand ? demanda Shouto d'un ton brusque.

L'idée d'être enfermé ici avec cet adolescent, aussi bienveillant fût-il, le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Quand... je ne sais pas, ça doit faire quelques heures. Je n'ai pas vraiment compté les secondes.

— Quelques _heures_?

Il s'adossa à la porte en serrant les dents. Comment avait-il pu rester inconscient si longtemps ? Quand avait-il perdu connaissance, d'ailleurs ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas qu'il restera plus d'une journée. Ils finissent toujours par s'en aller. Il est juste sur ses gardes. Il nous a peut-être vus nous cacher. Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave. Je n'ai pas très faim, de toute façon. Toi ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, si bien qu'il mit quelques secondes à répondre :

— Ça va.

 _Je tiendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faut,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

— Soif ? J'ai un peu d'eau.

— Ça va...

— Tu as respiré beaucoup de fumée. Tu n'as pas la gorge sèche ?

— Et toi ?

— Moi ? J'ai bu assez.

Shouto replia les jambes vers lui. L'autre avait raison. Il _avait_ soif. La langue pâteuse et le nez aride.

Il entendit le garçon fouiller dans sa poche, puis placer maladroitement une petite gourde entre ses mains.

— J'en garde toujours pour les cas d'urgence, déclara-t-il. Au cas où, tu vois ?

Shouto pouvait deviner le sourire dans sa voix. Il le prenait bien, finalement. Rester dans le noir, sans possibilité de sortie, avec un inconnu potentiellement hostile pour seule compagnie. Le ton dur de son père émergea de ses souvenirs. _Ils ne sont pas simplement imprudents, Shouto. Ils sont stupides et dangereux._

Stupides et dangereux. Comme affronter la poussière pour sauver quelqu'un qui avait toutes les chances d'y rester ? De la folie pure.

Grâce à laquelle il était encore en vie.

Il but quelques gorgées avec reconnaissance, puis lui rendit la gourde.

— J'espère qu'il ne restera pas trop longtemps, soupira l'autre garçon. Deux de mes amis se sont fait coincer par un golem, une fois, il y a quelques mois. Ils sont restés enfermés pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour se supporter, d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'elle a dû l'empêcher de foncer dehors pour essayer de l'exploser. (Il eut un rire nerveux.) Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, mais Kacchan n'est déjà pas commode en général, alors dans une situation pareille... il déteste la proximité, en plus. Pas pratique, ces temps-ci. Enfin, ils s'en sont sortis sans dommages, heureu...

— Ton nom, le coupa brusquement Shouto.

— Quoi ? Ah, pardon... je m'appelle Izuku. Midoriya Izuku. Ravi de, euh... enfin, de faire ta connaissance.

Midoriya. Les Piliers aimaient récolter des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi, population extérieure comprise. Leurs données n'étaient guère précises, mais ils en savaient probablement plus sur leurs statistiques démographiques ou leur disposition sur le territoire que les principaux intéressés eux-mêmes. Shouto avait souvent consulté les fichiers, lorsqu'il devait exécuter un travail pour son père. Il connaissait l'identité d'une bonne partie d'entre eux — leurs alters, aussi, voire leur ascendance — mais ce garçon-là ne lui disait rien. Son nom lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout. Les enfants isolés venaient parfois de loin pour rejoindre la cité, et certains tombaient rapidement dans les mauvais quartiers.

Le silence s'étira sans que Midoriya ne fasse mine de vouloir reprendre la parole. Intrigué, Shouto fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé le mien, remarqua-t-il.

— Je connais ton nom, répondit Midoriya. Tout le monde le connaît.

Tout le monde ? Ridicule. Pourquoi connaîtraient-ils son nom ?

— Comment ?

Il entendit le garçon étouffer un rire dans la paume de ses mains.

— Todoroki Shouto, récita enfin Midoriya. Père : Todoroki Enji. Mère : inconnue. Trois frères et sœurs, genres non confirmés. 16 ans environ, benjamin de la fratrie. Alter : feu et glace, même si les témoins affirment n'avoir vu que la glace en action — ce qui a plus ou moins été confirmé aujourd'hui, ou je suppose qu'on ne serait pas là à attendre dans le noir... je continue ?

Shouto ne répondit pas. Il expira doucement, croisa les bras et se laissa aller en arrière, le dos contre la paroi.

— Vous êtes bien renseignés, commenta-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. D'où tiens-tu ces informations ?

— Ça, c'est un secret. Je n'ai pas envie que ça retombe dans n'importe quelles oreilles.

— Vous avez des dossiers sur chacun d'entre nous ?

— Vous en avez bien sur nous.

— Vous ne vous renseignez pas seulement sur ceux qui sortent, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un doit vous avoir donné des tuyaux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mes frères et sœurs ne sont jamais sortis. Tu ne devrais pas être au courant de leur existence.

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux. Juste qu'ils ne sont pas assez dangereux pour nous obliger à étudier leur cas.

— Je vous oblige à étudier mon cas ?

Midoriya changea de position, comme s'il était mal assis. Il réfléchit un moment.

— C'est la quatrième fois qu'on t'affronte en combat rapproché, dit-il. Tu es plus fort que la majorité d'entre nous, alors c'est normal. Vous étudiez bien nos alters, non ? On fait pareil, c'est tout. C'est la moindre des précautions. On veut juste s'en sortir. Alors, tu sais faire du feu ?

Droit au but.

— Non.

— Ah bon ? Bizarre.

Shouto passa machinalement la main sur son œil gauche. Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parler. Juste de la préservation.

Un ange passa. Il avait la nausée.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, chacune semblable à un grain tombant du haut d'un sablier dont Shouto ignorait la contenance. Combien de temps devraient-ils attendre encore ? L'inconnu — Midoriya — avait parlé de quelques heures. La poussière n'avait pas désépaissi. Combien d'heures leur restait-il ?

Une dizaine ? Un jour entier ? Ou une poignée seulement ?

Par ailleurs, l'absence totale de repères le rendait malade. Il voyait, désormais — mal, peut-être, mais distinguer les limites de son environnement constituait une avancée non négligeable dans sa quête pour appréhender sa situation actuelle. Il pouvait deviner la forme de Midoriya, ombre mouvante au milieu des ténèbres immobiles. Ses cheveux s'étalaient en épis au-dessus de sa tête, mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'un écho de ses maigres souvenirs. Le sans-alter respirait calmement.

Au milieu du silence, son souffle résonnait comme une étrange symphonie.

Shouto déglutit. Soudain conscient de sa propre respiration, il se laissa aller contre une des parois, sa bouche entrouverte avide d'un air trop sec et trop épais. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui lacéra la gorge sans pitié.

— C'est la poussière, dit Midoriya. Ça va passer.

Shouto n'était pas idiot. Il toussa encore, discrètement cette fois, mais rien n'était discret lorsqu'on était confiné dans un espace aussi étroit.

— De l'eau ? Ah, mais il ne m'en reste plus tant que ça. Si ça dure trop longtemps...

— Garde-la.

Midoriya émit un bruit qu'il interpréta comme un acquiescement, puis se tut. Shouto ramena ses genoux contre son torse. D'ordinaire, il aurait apprécié le silence. Il l'aurait apaisé, aurait calmé ses nerfs, l'aurait peut-être conduit jusqu'aux portes du sommeil, là où on n'avait ni soif, ni faim, ni peur de la poussière (mais il n'avait pas peur). Chez lui, le silence était léger, précieux, un instant de calme au milieu du chaos, loin de son père et des alarmes gémissant leurs présages de mort jusqu'aux limites de la cité ; ici, il était dense et visqueux comme des sables mouvants, lui emplissait la bouche d'une angoisse amère. Il chuchotait de drôles de choses à ses oreilles, des promesses désagréables, un futur qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager.

Qu'il voulait envisager.

 _Le golem ne s'en ira jamais. Il vous attend dehors. Ce garçon n'a sauvé personne. Il a simplement retardé l'échéance._

 _Tu resteras ici pour toujours._

Midoriya et lui attendraient jusqu'à la fin des temps, et on ne retrouverait d'eux que des statues de pierre. Cette pensée lui noua l'estomac.

Elle avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant.

— J'espère qu'il s'en ira bientôt.

Et, juste comme ça, les chaînes qui enserraient sa poitrine s'évaporèrent dans l'obscurité. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il revit le sans-alter, les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de lui donner ce que les siens avaient volé ; il le revit devant lui, au milieu du champ de bataille, prêt à le vaincre à mains nues. Le soulagement coula sur lui, pluie glacée au cœur d'un été brûlant.

 _Je ne suis pas seul._

 _Dieu merci._

La voix de Midoriya s'éleva à nouveau, et, cette fois, il l'accueillit avec gratitude.

— La plupart des golems ont tendance à fouiller la zone avant de patrouiller ailleurs. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils pouvaient ouvrir des portes et mettre au jour certains abris. Enfin, c'est juste une rumeur. Le nôtre a l'air de bien tenir le coup, et il nous a vus y entrer.

— Il attend peut-être de nous voir sortir.

— Tu crois ? (Son ton trahissait une légère inquiétude) J'imagine que c'est possible... mais il finira bien par perdre patience, hein ? Avant nous, j'espère.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, puis ajouta, sérieux, cette fois :

— Tu en avais déjà croisé avant ?

Todoroki ferma les yeux. Il expira.

— Jamais. Seulement de loin.

— C'est sûrement plus rare, près de chez vous. Vous êtes bien protégés.

— Je suppose.

— Vos alarmes sont en meilleur état qu'en ville. Plus efficaces. Hatsume en a amélioré quelques-unes, chez nous, mais ça ne vaudra jamais celles de la forteresse. Enfin, les attaques se sont raréfiées, ces derniers temps. Ils traînent plutôt à l'est de la ville, tu le savais ? Ça fait un moment déjà.

— Celui-ci n'a pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir, remarqua Shouto.

— Il n'avait peut-être pas reçu le mémo.

— Peut-être.

En attendant, ils n'avaient évité la catastrophe que d'un cheveu. Shouto résista à l'envie de s'approcher du rideau de fer pour s'assurer de l'absence du golem.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend sur eux ?

Shouto arqua un sourcil.

— Sur les golems ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

Midoriya prit un instant avant de répondre.

— Je ne suis jamais entré dans la forteresse, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passe, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'entendre les rumeurs. Vous avez accès à des connaissances auxquelles je n'ose même pas imaginer. Alors j'ai supposé... qu'on devait vous apprendre des choses qu'on n'a peut-être pas encore découvertes. Sur les golems, sur la ville...

Il se tut. Il fit un mouvement, mais Shouto ne parvint pas à le distinguer correctement. Lorsque Midoriya reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus basse, tellement différente de ses intonations habituelles qu'il redoubla d'attention.

— Sur la guerre, termina le sans-alter.

Il semblait embarrassé. Shouto l'entendit frotter ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, et se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire de si terrible pour en ressentir une telle gêne.

— J'ai été à l'école, dit Shouto sans savoir si ça répondait à la question. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

Le garçon eut un sursaut.

— Mais vous avez des livres, insista-t-il, une sorte de passion désespérée dans la voix. Des milliers ! Des bases de données, des documents... vous devez bien avoir des témoignages, non ? Quand la forteresse a-t-elle été construite ? Après la guerre, d'accord, mais combien de temps après ? Ses premiers habitants devaient l'avoir connue. Les plus âgés, par exemple...

— Il n'y a pas tant de livres. La plupart ont été détruits pendant...

— Mais pas tous, l'interrompit Midoriya. Et il n'y a pas que ceux-là. Il y a ceux d'après. Ceux qui datent d'après l'invasion, qui parlent des golems et de ce qui reste au-dehors. Des livres d'histoire...

Il poussa un soupir. Shouto attendit, mais Midoriya n'ajouta rien.

— Il n'y en a que quelques-uns, répondit-il finalement. Ils ne nous apprennent pas grand-chose.

— Alors ?

Shouto réfléchit. Il avait bien lu des livres sur la guerre — un ou deux, pas plus — mais, si en parler avec un professeur était une chose, les raconter à un vagabond en était une autre. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, on avait toujours traité ceux qui vivaient au-dehors avec une répulsion mêlée de crainte, même si la plupart des piliers ne se l'avouaient qu'à peine.

On leur conseillait de ne pas les regarder, ne pas leur parler plus que nécessaire. Rien d'autre que des ordres, des provocations, parfois, mais jamais d'échange, pas de conversation, car les piliers ne se mélangeaient pas avec ceux pour qui ils n'éprouvaient qu'un profond mépris. Dès lors, que pouvait-il dire à Midoriya ? L'informer sur les golems ne l'aiderait pas à infiltrer à nouveau la forteresse, mais c'était, en soi, une forme de désobéissance. De trahison, peut-être.

Qui Midoriya avait-il trahi en le cachant ici, quand tous les autres avaient oublié de regarder dans sa direction ?

— Todoroki ?

Entendre son nom le ramena à la réalité. Il se passa une main sur le front. Son dos, constata-t-il, se couvrait peu à peu de sueurs froides. Une des parois du camion grinça doucement.

— Tout va bien ?

Encore.

— Ça va, articula-t-il en espérant que la fausse assurance de sa voix tromperait son compagnon. Que sais-tu des golems ?

Le garçon resta silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

— Ils se déplacent le plus souvent seuls, énuméra-t-il, sont présents dans tous les secteurs de la ville, mais peu nombreux. Il paraît qu'ils viennent de derrière la frontière, mais ça me paraît invraisemblable. Il n'y a plus rien, là-bas. Comment pourraient-ils se nourrir ?

— C'est tout ?

— Eh bien... on n'a pas tellement d'occasions de rassembler des informations à leur sujet. La plupart d'entre nous fuient, et ceux qui restent...

 _... ne sont plus là pour en parler_ , songea Shouto.

Il revit son père, une main serrée sur son bras à lui en faire mal. _Personne ici n'a besoin d'un enfant pleurnichard._ Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à cinq, les rouvrit sur une palette de gris sombres. Midoriya grattait le sol du bout de l'ongle.

Shouto pinça les lèvres. Céda.

— Ils font partie du paquet cadeau que les envahisseurs nous ont laissé en partant, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

— Avec les terres stériles et les mauvaises herbes.

Shouto lui lança un regard surpris, mais Midoriya avait tourné la tête.

— Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il.

— Je l'ai entendu dire.

— Tu entends dire beaucoup de choses.

Un faible rire résonna autour d'eux.

— C'est vrai. Il paraît que c'est mon seul talent.

— Qui t'en a parlé ?

— Je ne sais plus. Quelqu'un, il y a longtemps. Un vagabond.

 _Encore eux._ Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

— Un vagabond, répéta-t-il lentement. Celui avec lequel je me suis battu ?

— Oh, non, répondit Midoriya d'un ton évasif. C'était il y a pas mal de...

Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs. Comme Shouto s'éclaircissait la gorge, Midoriya sembla reprendre ses esprits.

— Enfin, je suppose que ça n'a pas grande importance, termina-t-il d'une petite voix. Je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je me demande s'il est toujours là.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de triste. Shouto ravala sa salive.

— Et celui de tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu le connaissais ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

 _Une bonne idée ?_ Il fronça les sourcils.

— De ?

— De te parler de ça.

— Il m'a attaqué, argua Todoroki. Je veux juste savoir à qui j'ai eu affaire.

Midoriya se tourna vers lui — il pouvait sentir son regard s'appesantir sur sa peau, calculateur, évaluant à quel degré lui accorder sa confiance. Shouto réprima un frisson. Il n'aimait pas se sentir observé, encore moins lorsqu'il ne distinguait de l'observateur qu'une forme grise et imprécise.

— Mais tu pourrais t'en servir contre lui, souffla Midoriya.

 _Et alors ?_ voulut-il répondre, mais il estima préférable de garder la bouche fermée. Shouto ne savait pas grand-chose de ceux qui vivaient en dehors de la forteresse. Rien de plus que ce qu'il avait lu dans les dossiers et que son père avait passé sa vie à lui faire entrer dans le crâne. Il entendait sa voix aussi clairement que s'il s'était trouvé à côté de lui, enfermé dans ce camion inhospitalier, à vomir ses attaques méprisantes sans même y penser.

 _De la vermine. Nous mettent en péril. Ils ne comprennent rien. Inutiles. La lie de l'humanité._

Ils se battaient entre eux, réduisant ainsi leur population à quelques îlots isolés qui se dissolvaient au gré des conflits et des rationnements forcés. Ils se fichaient du futur, de la sécurité ou du bien commun. La maladie les couvait comme une mère étouffante, et ils la propageaient avec l'insouciance des ignorants.

Les vagabonds, les adultes et les autres, n'auraient de cesse de mener l'humanité à sa perte.

Mais Midoriya n'était pas comme ça. Il ressemblait à n'importe lequel de ses camarades. S'il était né à l'intérieur, personne n'y aurait regardé à deux fois. S'il était l'un des leurs...

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ se morigéna-t-il. _Tu ne le connais même pas._

Il pinça les lèvres, puis dit :

— Je ne comptais pas m'en servir.

— Et les autres ?

Il déglutit.

— Je ne leur en parlerai pas.

Une hésitation. Finalement, Midoriya laissa échapper un léger soupir.

— On l'appelle Eraserhead. Je ne connais pas son vrai nom.

Eraserhead. Le pseudonyme ne lui était pas étranger. Il invoqua mentalement son image, incertain.

— Ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda Midoriya avec curiosité.

La voix de son père.

... _disparu dans les sous-sols de la section nord. Les gens là-bas le connaissent sous le nom d'Eraserhead._

Ça lui revenait. Eraserhead, qui avait quitté la forteresse pour se mêler aux rôdeurs, sur qui personne n'était encore parvenu à mettre la main. Son père n'en parlait qu'avec une rage brûlante. Il le haïssait plus encore que le groupe d'adolescents qui, pourtant, semblait prendre plaisir à mettre leur sécurité à l'épreuve.

 _Traître_.

— Rien, répondit-il enfin.

— Mh.

Midoriya n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

— Quoi ?

— Je sais que tu mens, lâcha Midoriya avec ce qui ressemblait à un haussement d'épaules. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je suppose que certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être partagées. Tu ne me dois rien, après tout.

Seulement la vie. Shouto se mit à tousser, puis leva une main en espérant éviter la question qui suivrait forcément. Elle ne survint pas.

— Aizawa Shota, lâcha-t-il d'une voix plate.

Midoriya se redressa.

— Quoi ?

— C'est son nom. Il faisait partie des piliers de la communauté.

— Il vient de la forteresse ? s'exclama Midoriya. Mais pourquoi ? Qui aurait envie de quitter un endroit pareil ?

Une démangeaison désagréable lui parcourut la gorge.

— Certains préfèrent s'en aller.

— Absurde. Il n'y a rien, dehors.

Shouto se sentit percuté par une vague glacée, des cristaux sur sa peau, sa mère immobile derrière les grilles. Midoriya dut s'apercevoir de quelque chose, car il l'appela d'un ton inquiet. Shouto n'y répondit pas. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, les mains sur ses épaules frissonnantes.

Puis il y eut un grincement, suivi du brusque contact d'une paume contre son front, une tiédeur étrangère, un geste qui le renvoyait des années en arrière, quand il se croyait pour toujours protégé des monstres et de la fin du monde.

Sa conscience lui hurla de s'éloigner. Son cœur lui intima de s'abandonner à cette proximité oubliée. Incapable de décider, il ne bougea pas.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, constata Midoriya.

Ses frissons redoublèrent d'intensité. Soudain, son corps lui parut léger, impalpable, prêt à se décomposer au premier soupir. Il espéra que la porte resterait fermée. Son souffle se coinça au fond de sa gorge, effrayé par il ne savait quoi, et il se prit à penser que le garder pour lui ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

Les doigts de Midoriya quittèrent son front, se posèrent sur son poignet, entourèrent doucement sa main.

— Tu trembles.

Il avait froid. Avant qu'il puisse dégager sa main, Midoriya la libéra de son emprise.

— On devrait peut-être se reposer un peu, suggéra-t-il d'un ton incertain. Ça pourrait prendre la journée.

Shouto hocha la tête. Pendant un instant, le temps s'arrêta ; immobile, Midoriya le dévisageait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude — ce qui ne pouvait pas en être —, et le silence les enveloppa sans que Shouto trouve la force de le repousser. Enfin, Midoriya se redressa, balaya le camion des yeux, lesquels finirent par se fixer juste à côté de Shouto. Il serra les mains l'une contre l'autre, puis demanda :

— Je peux m'asseoir là ?

Shouto n'avait rien à répondre. Il fit un vague signe sans signification que Midoriya interpréta comme un oui. Ce dernier s'installa à sa droite, peut-être un peu mal à l'aise, puis s'appuya contre la paroi et ferma les yeux.

Shouto ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à regarder tantôt ses genoux, tantôt le visage endormi à côté de lui, les traits rendus paisibles par un rêve dont il ne se souviendrait sans doute pas au réveil. Il écouta sa respiration lente et régulière, se demanda à quoi avait ressemblé la sienne, quelques heures plus tôt, tandis que Midoriya le veillait durant son moment d'inconscience. De quoi avait-il rêvé, alors ? De son père ? Des golems ?

D'autres univers où tout allait bien ?

Il frémit. Il avait froid.

Lorsque l'épaule de Midoriya s'appuya contre la sienne, il ne sursauta qu'à peine.

Doucement, l'obscurité se referma sur lui, et, cette fois, il la reçut à bras ouverts.

 _xxxxx_

Plusieurs coups contre le métal l'arrachèrent brutalement du sommeil. Par réflexe, il sauta sur ses jambes, prêt à se défendre si besoin était, mais il ne vit personne d'autre que Midoriya, accroupi à ses côtés, lui aussi sur ses gardes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura Shouto.

Midoriya resta figé quelques secondes, l'oreille aux aguets.

— Je ne..., commença-t-il, avant de se faire interrompre par une voix féminine au-dehors :

— Deku ! Tu es là ?

Midoriya se relâcha aussitôt ; en quelques pas, il était de l'autre côté du camion, tâtonnant pour trouver l'ouverture, puis souleva le rideau qui s'éleva avec un grincement sonore. D'abord, Shouto ne distingua guère plus qu'une lumière blanche et aveuglante, au centre de laquelle se détacha peu à peu une forme humaine, un visage humain, un sourire inconnu.

— Uraraka ! s'écria Midoriya en la voyant. Vous allez bien ?

— C'est plutôt à moi de te poser à la question, remarqua-t-elle. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, j'ai cru qu'on ne te retrouverait jamais !

Midoriya se gratta nerveusement la joue.

— Désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Elle s'avança légèrement pour détailler les lieux.

— Mina a cru t'apercevoir à la fin du combat. Elle a dit que tu étais parti te cacher avec...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain ; elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Intrigué, Midoriya jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis, se rappelant la singularité de la situation, il se mit à bafouiller une explication qui, visiblement, n'avait de sens que pour lui.

— Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait halluciné ! s'exclama la dénommée Uraraka. Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ fait ici ?

Shouto descendit du camion et épousseta ses vêtements. Comme d'habitude après le passage d'un golem, les rues et bâtiments s'étaient parés d'une couleur uniformément sale, qui se dissiperait une fois le vent levé. Une apocalypse de plus. Ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude.

Midoriya lui lança un regard mal assuré.

— Je..., balbutia-t-il, il...

— Il m'a sauvé la vie, intervint Shouto.

Uraraka lui jeta un regard surpris, puis, alors qu'elle revenait à Midoriya, ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un large sourire. Elle le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Bien joué, Deku !

— C'était juste un coup de chance, clarifia ce dernier avec un regard pour Shouto.

— C'est toujours ça de pris. Les autres te cherchent ailleurs, on devrait les rejoindre. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Shouto, tu devrais rentrer. Tes amis doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

La contredire ne l'avancerait à rien. Il se tourna vers Midoriya.

— Merci, dit-il après un silence. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Midoriya lui offrit un sourire timide. Son visage était si différent, éclairé par la lumière pâle du soleil, presque chimérique, si bien que Shouto se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement inventé. Peut-être avait-il été attrapé par le golem, après tout. Une vision comme on en avait juste avant de mourir, de moments un peu plus heureux.

— Face aux golems, nous sommes alliés, pas vrai ?

Son père les aurait abandonnés à leur sort. Il répondit :

— J'imagine.

— Nous sommes humains, nous aussi. On se battra à la prochaine occasion, si ça te manque !

Il laissa échapper un rire. Shouto espéra que la prochaine occasion ne se présenterait pas trop tôt.

— Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, dit Midoriya. Uraraka a l'air d'attendre.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, la jeune fille examinait les lieux en balançant les bras. Shouto le salua d'un signe de tête, puis tourna les talons. Parenthèse fermée.

Il rentrerait dans la forteresse, retrouverait son père, et tout s'achèverait là.

Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres quand la voix de Midoriya l'immobilisa.

— Attends une seconde !

Le bref soulagement qui le traversa lui sembla parfaitement incongru. Midoriya s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il ne souriait plus.

— Tu as bien dit que tu avais une dette envers moi ?

Shouto acquiesça lentement.

— Je connais un moyen de la rembourser tout de suite, dit Midoriya. Si tu es d'accord.

Son air déterminé exigeait qu'il lui accorde toute son attention. Il demanda :

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Les temps ont été durs, dernièrement, expliqua Midoriya. Cette année a apporté son lot de nouveaux venus, et maintenant que la forteresse a mis un terme aux distributions d'urgence...

Il soupira.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les stocks sont presque vides. La majorité d'entre nous peuvent survivre en cuisinant les plantes, mais ça ne suffira pas. Personne ne sait quand aura lieu la prochaine distribution, mais il paraît que vous — enfin, que les piliers ont décidé de conserver leur surplus pour la saison prochaine, alors...

Une fois de plus, la justesse de cette information frappa Shouto. La forteresse avait toujours produit plus que nécessaire ; elle avait toujours distribué une partie de l'excédent aux vagabonds, pour se donner bonne conscience ou respecter une promesse oubliée ; mais son père — son père et quelques autres — en avait décidé autrement. Il avait fait une proposition aux membres du conseil, qui, comme à chaque fois, avaient accepté sans réfléchir. Les produits de la forteresse appartenaient à la forteresse, pas à ceux qui, dehors, pullulaient comme des rats, sans cesse plus nombreux et demandeurs, bientôt prêts à détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient passé tant d'années à construire...

Et le flot de leurs paroles s'écoulait à l'infini, les discours se répétaient d'une oreille à l'autre, toujours plus convaincants, toujours moins réfutables. La prochaine distribution n'aurait pas lieu, pas plus que les suivantes. La forteresse était sauvée.

Shouto les avait entendus parler, une fois, dans le bureau de son père.

 _Ils mourront de toute façon. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte._

Midoriya le regardait sans ciller.

 _Nous sommes humains, nous aussi._

— Je vous donnerai ce que je pourrai trouver, dit Shouto.

— Tu pourrais faire ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Le visage de Midoriya s'illumina.

— Quand ?

Il réfléchit. Faire le mur aujourd'hui était hors de question. Il lui faudrait attendre que l'affaire se tasse, et, de toute façon, il doutait que son père le laisse se promener sans supervision pendant un bon moment. Dans le meilleur des cas, Fuyumi serait chargée de le garder à l'œil. Dans le pire, et bien...

— J'ai besoin de temps. Une semaine ?

— C'est parfait. On se donne rendez-vous ici, d'accord ? Dans l'ancien hôpital. Le rez-de-chaussée est encore en bon état, et on sera en sécurité en cas d'imprévu. Tu y arriveras ?

Ça allait de soi. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon ; il lui devait la vie. C'était la moindre des choses.

Les détails techniques attendraient. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— À dans une semaine, dans ce cas.

— Merci, Todoroki. Oh, et, au passage...

Il parut embarrassé, soudain, et Shouto arqua un sourcil.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il.

— Tout à l'heure, dans le camion... quand on a parlé des golems, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne peux pas partager vos informations, mais si tu avais un livre, n'importe quoi... J'aimerais bien en voir un.

Ses joues avaient rosi. Shouto cilla.

— Un livre ?

Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

— D'accord.

Midoriya le remercia, l'air aux anges, puis retourna sur ses pas avec un salut de la main. Shouto le regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de reprendre sa route, tandis qu'il pensait : _une semaine, une semaine, et tout disparaîtra pour de bon._

 _xxxxx_

Lorsque Shouto rentra à la forteresse, il s'attendait à tout sauf à être accueilli par un groupe de gardiens, armes au poing, leurs regards méfiants glissant sur sa peau comme une douche glacée.

— Todoroki Shouto, l'appela l'un d'entre eux.

Il fronça les sourcils. Derrière eux, pareil à une statue de mauvais augure, Todoroki Enji l'observait sans ciller.

— D'où viens-tu ?

Shouto déglutit.

— Dehors.

— Nous avons entendu les rapports, poursuivit l'homme. Tu n'étais pas en état de fuir.

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. _Ils savaient. Ils m'ont vu, eux aussi._

— On m'a aidé, avoua-t-il, parce que mentir ne le mènerait nulle part, que son père, de toute façon, connaissait probablement l'histoire — et, s'il ne la connaissait pas, il la lirait dans son regard comme à chaque fois, la lui arracherait avec les vomissements qui le prenaient lorsqu'il...

Il se força à le regarder dans les yeux, une boule de dégoût fermement installée dans l'estomac, et serra les dents. Il ne lui donnerait pas matière à le punir encore. Todoroki Enji n'aurait pas cette satisfaction.

— Un vagabond m'a sorti d'affaire, continua-t-il. Il m'a emmené vers un abri.

— Un abri ?

— Un camion. Je peux rentrer ?

Les hommes hésitèrent. Son père, massif et bouillonnant, les écarta d'un geste impatient.

— Tu connais les règles. Tu ne rentreras pas sans un examen complet. Fuyumi t'attend déjà.

Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, se ravisa.

— Hors de ma vue, cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

— Avec plaisir, marmonna Shouto entre ses dents.

Il dépassa les gardiens sans leur adresser un regard, et, la tête haute, se dirigea vers les infrastructures médicales, à quelques mètres de là.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un chuintement inhabituel. Elle avait été remplacée l'année précédente, mais les bâtiments, ici comme partout ailleurs, se détérioraient rapidement avec le vent, la poussière, et les plantes qui, quelques fois, réussissaient à s'introduire à l'intérieur des murs. Il laissa échapper un soupir discret, releva le menton, puis, ignorant le jeune homme qui enregistrait les allées et venues des visiteurs et patients, il descendit jusqu'au second sous-sol où, comme prévu, sa sœur l'attendait déjà.

Fuyumi, assise sur une petite chaise à roulettes grisâtre, l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

— Contente de te revoir parmi nous, le salua-t-elle alors qu'il s'installait sur la table d'examen. Tu vas bien ?

Il n'en savait rien.

— Ça aurait pu être pire.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir dont elle tira un thermomètre flambant neuf, puis le lui tendit.

— Cadeau de Yaoyorozu, précisa-t-elle en réponse à son air interrogateur. Il paraît que tu as passé la nuit dans un abri extérieur.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Raconte-moi. C'était le chaos, par ici. Les informations contradictoires, tu sais. Si papa n'avait pas insisté, la plupart d'entre eux t'auraient cru perdu.

Sa voix s'était soudainement affaiblie. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

— Je suis toujours là, déclara Shouto sans enthousiasme.

— Tu peux tout me dire, Shouto. Toi et moi... (Elle secoua la tête.) Enfin, tu sais. Ce qu' _il_ pourrait penser n'a pas d'importance.

Ça n'en avait jamais eu pour lui. Mais elle avait raison : Fuyumi n'était pas leur père.

— Je me battais avec un vagabond.

— Un des jeunes ?

— Non, un adulte. J'ai perdu.

— Oh.

Elle récupéra le thermomètre, l'observa longuement.

— Tu as perdu, répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à prendre sa tension. Et ensuite ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Les alarmes se sont mises en route, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Quelqu'un... un des jeunes est venu me chercher. On est entrés dans un abri, et voilà.

— « Voilà » ? Tu y as passé des heures. Comment c'était ?

Il réfléchit.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. J'étais inconscient, au début.

— Mais tu t'es réveillé, non ?

— Oui...

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel elle lui injecta quelque chose dans l'épaule, « pour être sûre », puis elle croisa les bras.

— Il t'a bien traité ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

— Qui ?

— Celui qui t'a sorti d'affaire.

— Ah... oui.

Il se passa une main sur l'épaule, là où Midoriya s'était endormi.

— Et toi ? Tu l'as remercié ?

Il acquiesça en silence. Elle sourit, puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

— C'est bien. Je suis contente que quelqu'un ait été là pour veiller sur toi.

 _Moi aussi._ Il s'apprêtait à descendre de la table quand Fuyumi l'arrêta :

— Il faut que tu passes par les sas de désinfection. Au cas où.

— Si j'étais infecté par quoi que ce soit, tu le serais aussi.

Elle rit.

— Peut-être, mais c'est la règle. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il voulut dire que Midoriya n'avait pas l'air malade, pas plus que ses camarades, et qu'il n'avait probablement rien attrapé du tout. Les mots ne dépassèrent pas ses lèvres. Ils restèrent là, lovés dans sa gorge, avec le millier d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais su dire.

— C'était un sans-alter, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Fuyumi lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

— Le pauvre, finit-elle par dire. Ça ne doit pas être facile, là dehors.

Il se dirigea vers les douches de désinfection. Quand il eut terminé, quelques minutes plus tard, la salle d'examen était vide.

Personne ne l'entendit s'en aller.

 _xxxxx_

Sa chambre, dans le noir, l'oppressait plus encore que le camion abandonné. Il chercha son souffle avec difficulté. Ses couvertures gisaient au sol, délaissées depuis longtemps déjà. Il aurait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre, mais on l'avait condamnée au cours de sa petite enfance pour éviter les retombées de poussière — pour une dizaine d'autres raisons.

Il s'assit en tailleur, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, mais il n'y avait personne, aucun souffle dans le noir, rien que les échos des promeneurs tardifs dont les voix se fondaient dans l'épaisseur de la nuit. Il ferma les yeux, effaça les images dansant derrière ses paupières, les sensations crépitant sur son épaule droite, sur son front, son poignet, sa main.

 _Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien._

Dans quelques jours, Midoriya et ses compagnons viendraient chercher leur dû, et Shouto retournerait à sa vie d'avant, dans cette chambre noire, à écouter les alarmes et chasser les vagabonds victimes de leur témérité. Son père serait satisfait. Tout irait bien.

Il les imagina chez eux, dans ce complexe envahi par les plantes grimpantes, riant ensemble dans un salon mal agencé.

 _Nous sommes humains, nous aussi._

Un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Aigre.

Il pensait : _j'aimerais..._

 _De la vermine. Nos efforts réduits à néant._

Son père, même absent, ne le quittait jamais. Il serra les dents. Tais-toi, exigea-t-il. Mais Enji ne prenait d'ordre de personne.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?_ sifflait-il. _Revoir leur répugnant visage ? T'en faire des amis ? Ne sois pas ridicule._

 _Personne ne voudrait d'un ami comme toi._

Cette voix-là ressemblait à la sienne. Il eut brusquement soif, peut-être à cause du sel léger posé sur ses lèvres, peut-être à cause de la poussière. Il se leva sans bruit, en prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le parquet, traversa la pièce puis s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, depuis son retour, à la façon dont il sortirait les vivres de la forteresse, aux moyens à mettre en place pour les emporter jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, et à la faisabilité globale de l'entreprise, du moins s'il demeurait sans soutien. L'opération en elle-même n'avait rien d'impossible. Les réserves étaient accessibles et relativement peu surveillées ; pour autant qu'il reste raisonnable, la disparition de quelques rations devrait passer inaperçue. Quant au transport, il trouverait bien de quoi s'arranger. Quelqu'un pour l'aider, peut-être, même si l'idée ne le réjouissait pas.

Le livre constituait un problème différent et nettement plus complexe. La bibliothèque n'avait rien en commun avec les réserves de nourriture : chacun pouvait y entrer, à condition d'enregistrer son passage, mais les livres, eux, n'en sortaient pratiquement jamais. Trop rares. Trop précieux. La majorité avaient été copiés, bien sûr ; malgré cela, ils restaient enfermés en lieu sûr, afin que les maigres connaissances rescapées de l'invasion ne courent plus le risque d'être mises en péril. Il existait de grandes salles de lectures, et les enfants comme les adultes étaient encouragés à consulter les ouvrages disponibles tout au long de leur vie. Certaines personnes, celles qui occupaient des postes importants pour la communauté, avaient droit à leurs propres livres de référence — l'hôpital possédait sa bibliothèque, comme les écoles, et Shouto savait que son père en conservait dans son bureau, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas le sujet. Inutile de songer à les lui prendre, néanmoins. Il le découvrirait avant même qu'il ne passe la porte.

En extirper un de la bibliothèque était également hors de question. Les livres étaient soigneusement triés et enregistrés, et ne sortaient pas des étagères sans au préalable en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Il ne restait qu'une solution.

Il revint sur ses pas, s'agenouilla au sol et tâtonna sous le lit jusqu'à trouver une latte plus branlante que les autres. Du bout des doigts, il la souleva délicatement, puis tendit le bras à travers l'ouverture et attrapa le petit sac en toile caché à l'intérieur.

Shouto s'assit sur le matelas, le paquet sur les genoux. Il cilla. Sortit le livre de son emballage de fortune.

La couverture, brune et unie, lui tira presque un sourire — pas tout à fait. Il ne l'avait plus ouvert depuis des lustres. Il y passa une main, la referma en un poing lâche. Personne ne remarquerait la disparition de celui-là.

Il se rappelait sa sœur, le lui lisant à la tombée de la nuit, inlassablement, peu importait le nombre de fois où il le lui réclamait dans un murmure. Elle lui souriait, et il souriait aussi, seuls contre le reste du monde. _Par mon alter et par mon cœur_ , récitait-elle, les mains sur la première page, _je jure solennellement de servir l'humanité et d'à jamais protéger son héritage, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éteigne ou que la vie m'abandonne..._

Son cœur se serra. Il expira longuement.

 _C'est la seule solution. Tu as promis._

Alors il glissa le livre dans le petit sac en toile et le cacha sous son oreiller, puis il s'allongea, étrangement vide, plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le carburant de l'auteur, aka ça motive à écrire, c'est cool. Et aussi parce que j'aime bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé mais tu sais. Enfin bon c'est pas obligé non plus ofc :D

Je publierai le prochain chapitre plus tôt, parce qu'on ne peut pas faire 100 000 ans entre chaque chapitre non plus vous voyez. Bref. À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

HEY it's been a while my friends

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé jusqu'ici, ça me fait très plaisir ! Aussi si je vous ai pas répondu vous avez doit de me donner un (1) coup de pied dans le tibia, je le mérite. Et merci à **Jeymay** pour la bêta-lecture, et à **Thalilitwen** pour m'avoir prêté son ordi psk le mien n'avait pas Antidote lmaooo

 **WARNING !** : **Ce chapitre (et les suivants) contient des spoilers sur l'alter de plusieurs personnages supposés se pointer dans l'arc du camp d'été. Donc pas encore vus dans l'animé, même si ça arrivera bientôt 8)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Izuku ne put contenir un sursaut lorsque la porte du fond, qu'il pensait condamnée, s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Retenant son souffle, il s'accroupit derrière un comptoir à moitié effondré. Quinze secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence figé. Un bruit de pas ponctua la seizième, puis une voix hésitante s'éleva dans les airs, se réverbérant sur les murs étonnamment bien conservés.

— Qui est là ?

Izuku n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses inflexions graves. Il relâcha brusquement sa respiration.

— Todoroki ?

— Midoriya, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Izuku se redressa d'un bond, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en le rejoignant. Je croyais toutes les issues impraticables.

Todoroki jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, puis haussa les épaules.

— Plus maintenant.

— Vous les avez dégagées ?

Sa question resta un instant suspendue dans les airs. Après ce qui ressemblait à un débat intérieur, Todoroki répondit :

— Il y a plus d'un an. Mais c'est la seule qui mène à l'extérieur, avec l'entrée.

— Un an...

Il le nota dans un coin de son esprit pour future référence. Ses informations n'étaient que rarement inexactes, et quelque chose lui disait que cette nouvelle pourrait être utile à l'avenir.

Il pointa le doigt vers la porte arrière.

— Où ça mène ?

Todoroki se contenta de l'observer en silence. Izuku laissa échapper un rire gêné.

— Désolé. Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de...

Il agita vaguement les bras, mais Todoroki ne mit qu'une seconde pour comprendre.

— Oui. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu... plus de difficultés que prévu.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Izuku. Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça.

— J'ai été un peu optimiste sur mes prévisions, s'excusa Todoroki. J'avais laissé un mot, mais je ne savais pas si...

Il regarda ailleurs, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Izuku le dévisagea un moment. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, comme un rappel de leur première rencontre. Enfin, Izuku sourit.

— Je l'ai trouvé, oui.

— Tant mieux, lâcha platement Todoroki. Il faut qu'on y aille. J'étais venu en éclaireur, mais...

— Tu te demandais si je savais lire, l'interrompit Izuku sans pouvoir se retenir. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres quand il ajouta : Tu _sais_ que je voulais un livre, hein ?

Todoroki s'agita, mal à l'aise.

— Je l'ai, marmonna-t-il. Je, c'était juste... je n'étais pas sûr... à cause de l'école, termina-t-il en baissant la voix.

Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une jolie couleur rosée. Izuku retint un rire. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les habitants de la forteresse les avaient toujours pris pour une bande de barbares illettrés, et ils n'avaient jamais cherché à les contredire. Être sous-estimé pouvait avoir du bon — même si ça ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde. Izuku se demanda comment Kacchan aurait réagi, à sa place. Quelque chose lui disait que l'hôpital ne serait probablement plus en très bon état.

Il s'extirpa de ses pensées avec un sourire.

— Un nouveau mystère à éclaircir, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Soulagé par le changement de sujet, Todoroki indiqua la porte d'un geste.

— J'étais simplement venu vérifier que la voie était libre. Mes amis attendent plus loin.

Il avait prononcé le mot « amis » d'une drôle de façon, quelque part entre l'indifférence et l'incrédulité. Izuku croisa les mains devant lui. La présence de supports ne le surprenait pas, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Todoroki. La réflexion lui tira un pincement au cœur tout à fait déplacé. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer — après tout, c'était le problème de Todoroki, pas le sien, et sa compassion instinctive n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Les deux garçons ne se connaissaient pas ; tout bien réfléchi, ils ne partageaient pas grand-chose. Todoroki n'aspirait sans doute qu'à rentrer chez lui, entre les murs sécurisants de la forteresse, prêt à effacer pour toujours cette mésaventure de sa mémoire.

Mais il paraissait si seul, songea Izuku, et d'une certaine façon, si triste. Il l'avait vu dans son regard, lorsqu'ils étaient descendus du camion, qu'il l'avait remercié et s'était éloigné d'un pas raide. Il l'avait entendu dans sa voix, dans le noir, tandis qu'ils attendaient la levée de la poussière. Ses mots si bas qu'ils semblaient s'évaporer dans les airs.

Là-bas, dans les ténèbres infinies, il avait eu l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami.

Les yeux d'Izuku s'attardèrent sur lui une seconde de trop. Il les détourna. Il se demanda étourdiment d'où venait sa cicatrice, comprit qu'il ne le saurait jamais, se sentit plus triste encore.

Todoroki s'éclaircit la gorge. Le bruit sortit Izuku de sa torpeur ; il lui offrit un sourire embarrassé.

— Je me disais bien qu'il te manquait des bagages, plaisanta-t-il.

— Où sont les tiens ?

— Mes bagages ?

Il avait espéré lui tirer un sourire, mais la tâche se révélait plus ardue que prévu.

— Tes amis, corrigea Todoroki.

— Ah, ils ne sont pas très loin. (Comme Todoroki arquait les sourcils, il ajouta :) Ils me trouvent trop confiant. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de les convaincre, surtout après le mot... Kacchan disait que c'était un piège. Je savais bien que non.

— Tu savais, répéta Todoroki.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air d'un menteur.

Le garçon pinça les lèvres. Izuku pencha la tête.

— J'avais tort ?

— Non, répondit-il. Je vais les chercher, je reviens.

Il s'éclipsa, laissant Izuku dans un silence qu'il ressentit jusque dans ses os. Il frissonna, balaya la pièce du regard, puis, avec un soupir, déclara à voix haute :

— C'est bon ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit grand sur Jirou et Kaminari, qui le rejoignirent avec défiance.

— Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de nous ? demanda Jirou en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il est parti chercher des renforts, maintenant ?

— Il n'est _pas_ parti chercher des renforts, soupira Izuku. Où est Uraraka ?

Elle ignora la question.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il ne s'est pas gêné pour tous nous geler sur place, la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés.

— Les circonstances étaient différentes, rétorqua-t-il avec impatience.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation plus d'une fois, et devoir y revenir commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il retint un soupir lorsque Jirou s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par Kaminari qui, une main sur la nuque, observait les lieux d'un œil intéressé.

— Ce type a une dette envers lui, non ? Laisse-le faire.

— Depuis quand les piliers respectent-ils leurs promesses ? Et depuis quand crois-tu tout ce qu'ils disent, Kaminari ? Avoue que cette histoire de note est bizarre. Il aurait pu...

— Moi qui me demandais pourquoi Bakugou avait insisté pour te faire venir, je crois que je commence à comprendre, grommela-t-il. C'est bon, arrête de stresser. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous fassent ? Qu'ils nous mettent en prison ? Qu'ils nous torturent ? Qu'ils nous _tuent_?

— Je n'ai pas envie de me faire humilier. Et je sais que la prudence n'est pas votre fort, mais vous pourriez envisager de la pratiquer de temps en temps.

Kaminari haussa les épaules. Izuku, lui, reporta son regard sur la porte arrière.

— Il ne nous humiliera pas, assura-t-il d'une voix calme. J'en suis sûr.

— Alors tout va bien, ironisa Jirou.

— Je sais ce que dit Kacchan, et je sais qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais Todoroki n'est pas... (Il ferma les yeux.) Il pense qu'il me doit la vie. Ça doit valoir quelque chose, non ? Les piliers n'aiment pas avoir de dettes envers nous.

Jirou croisa les bras.

— Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il est beau, lâcha-t-elle.

La réaction d'Izuku fut instantanée ; il fit volte-face, plaqua les mains sur ses joues brûlantes, et balbutia sans pouvoir se contrôler :

— Qu-Quoi ? Je, il, je ne... je veux dire, il est, je...

Kaminari, par chance, lui épargna plus d'explications en s'exclamant bruyamment :

— Tu le trouves beau ?

— Moi ? répondit Jirou. Je, hum, pas spécial-

— Tu viens de dire qu'il était beau, l'arrêta Kaminari avec un sourire dangereux. Quand je pense que tu en veux à Midoriya parce qu'il pactise avec l'ennemi...

Elle s'empourpra.

— Ça n'a rien à voir !

— On pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ? demanda Izuku d'une petite voix.

— C'est elle qui a commencé ! protesta Kaminari. Et puis, il n'est pas si beau que ça, vous êtes complètement...

— Qui n'est pas si beau que ça ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Un garçon aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant les observait depuis la sortie de secours, un sac en toile volumineux dans les bras. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis répondirent en chœur :

— Bakugou.

— Kacchan.

La bouche de l'inconnu s'arrondit comiquement en un « oh » de surprise.

— Ce ne serait pas votre leader, là, le mec viril avec des cheveux en pétard ? Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Kaminari, l'autre.

— Bakugou n'est pas notre « leader », rétorqua Jirou.

— Ah bon ? Qui c'est, alors ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'ils en aient, intervint quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le nouveau venu était grand, carré, et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Izuku pour poser un nom sur son visage. Tenya — il ne connaissait que son prénom — ne sortait pas souvent, mais sa vitesse extraordinaire lui permettait difficilement de passer inaperçu.

— Les agissements de la communauté vagabonde sont trop déstructurés pour qu'ils agissent sous les ordres d'une quelconque hiérarchie. Les sociétés organisées marquent une tendance marquée pour les schémas d'attaque en...

— Ouais, parce qu'on est des sauvages, tout le tralala, l'interrompit Jirou avec irritation. On pourrait sauter les insultes et passer directement à l'échange ? Votre forteresse est géniale et magnifique, mais plus loin j'en suis, mieux je me porte.

Le visage des deux piliers se décomposa aussitôt.

— On dirait que je vous ai offensé, dit Tenya. Je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que...

L'autre garçon lui tapota le dos. Il s'interrompit.

— Pouvons-nous nous approcher ? demanda-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Izuku afficha un sourire gêné ; Kaminari, lui, éclata de rire.

— On n'est pas des « chiens méchants », dit Jirou.

— Des quoi ? demanda le pilier aux cheveux rouges.

Izuku n'avait pas la moindre idée de son identité.

— Peu importe, marmonna Jirou, à l'instant où Kaminari, les larmes aux yeux, disait :

— J'aime bien ce type.

Finalement, les deux inconnus s'approchèrent et déposèrent leurs sacs sur le comptoir. Kaminari ouvrit ceux-ci sans attendre et, après vérification, hocha la tête.

— On dirait qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, hein, Jirou ?

Le visage de cette dernière s'adoucit un peu.

— On n'est jamais trop prudents, hein ? commenta le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Il les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis sourit.

— Je m'appelle Kirishima Ejirou, se présenta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

— Iida Tenya, dit Tenya en se penchant si vite qu'Izuku s'inquiéta de voir son crâne heurter le sol. C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer ceux à qui l'un de nos estimés membres doit la vie.

— Oh là, je t'arrête tout de suite, intervint Kaminari sur-le-champ. On n'a rien à voir là-dedans, nous. On est juste venu pour s'occuper de la bouffe. Midoriya fait ce qu'il veut.

— Et vous êtes...? demanda Kirishima.

— Partis, répondit Jirou en se saisissant d'un des sacs en toile. À plus !

Elle plia un peu sous son poids, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

— Midoriya se chargera lui-même des remerciements, pas vrai, Midoriya ?

Ce dernier, qui avait à peine suivi la conversation, acquiesça distraitement.

— Mais..., commença Iida.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; Jirou et Kaminari étaient déjà partis.

— Eh ben, commenta Kirishima en se passant une main sur la nuque. C'était rapide.

Izuku se réveilla soudain.

— Ah, dit-il, désolé pour eux. Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il les vit hocher la tête, puis reporta son attention vers l'issue de secours.

— Où est Todoroki ?

— Je suis là.

Il portait un sac identique aux trois autres, si pas plus imposant, et balaya la pièce des yeux.

— Tes amis sont partis ?

— Ils ne sont pas très portés sur la diplomatie, dit Izuku.

— On ne peut pas leur en vouloir. C'est temporaire, de toute façon.

Izuku n'eut pas le cœur à approuver. À la place, il sourit.

— Tu penses ?

Iida et Kirishima échangèrent un regard ; Todoroki, lui, marqua une légère hésitation. Le silence les enveloppa doucement. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Kirishima le brisa d'une voix joviale :

— Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, dit-il à Iida. J'aimerais pas voir la tête de Momo si elle apprend qu'on a disparu.

— Quoi ? Mais...

Kirishima lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— On part devant ! À plus, Midoriya !

Izuku les salua d'un geste. Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la porte, puis se tourna vers Todoroki. Celui-ci, comme souvent — d'après les brèves constatations d'Izuku — semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait laissé le sac par terre, et tenait à présent un objet emballé dans du tissu noir et rigide.

— Ils ont l'air gentils, observa Izuku. Je n'avais jamais vu Kirishima. Il a des dents impressionnantes.

Il se demanda quel type d'alter pouvait bien posséder un garçon comme celui-là.

— Ils étaient les seuls à qui je pouvais faire confiance, expliqua Todoroki. La majorité des gens ne veulent pas entendre parler des vagabonds.

Izuku soupira.

— Tu peux arrêter de nous appeler comme ça ?

— Comment ?

— Je te l'ai dit. Les vagabonds vivent seuls, et ils vivent cachés. Pas nous.

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, alors ?

C'était une bonne question. Comme Izuku n'était pas certain de pouvoir y répondre, il haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en sais rien. Des gens, c'est tout. (Un souvenir vint lui chatouiller l'esprit, et il esquissa un demi-sourire.) Des enfants perdus. Il paraît que vous nous appelez comme ça, parfois.

Todoroki plissa les yeux. Son visage, teinté d'une soudaine méfiance stupéfaite, lui fit étrangement plaisir à voir. Les habitants de la forteresse avaient toujours eu tendance à les regarder de haut, et ils semblaient se complaire dans l'idée que le reste des citoyens ne voyaient rien, n'entendaient rien, ne savaient rien. Torodoki ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, bien sûr. Mais Izuku n'avait eu que peu de moyens d'évaluer ses réactions, la fois précédente, plongés dans les ténèbres comme ils l'avaient été. Il savoura l'effet de ses paroles sur son interlocuteur, puis ajouta d'un ton joyeux :

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, en tout cas. J'ai tort ?

— Tes informations sont étonnamment précises.

— J'espère bien. Les obtenir demande un vrai travail d'investigation, tu sais ?

— J'imagine.

Il y eut un silence. Après un moment, Todoroki lui tendit le paquet. Son visage ne montrait rien, mais son geste fut si lent qu'Izuku crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il se raviserait et le garderait pour lui.

Il le prit à deux mains.

— Le livre, indiqua Todoroki. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

Les yeux d'Izuku s'illuminèrent sensiblement.

— Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en passant une main sur le tissu. Je peux l'ouvrir ? Tu l'as lu ? De quoi il parle ? Est-ce que...

Todoroki cilla.

— Je l'ai lu, oui.

Son ton était évasif, peut-être un brin douloureux ; Izuku plaça délicatement le livre dans une sacoche cousue à l'intérieur de son manteau, puis expira.

— J'avais peur que tu l'oublies, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné. Il n'y en a presque pas, en dehors de la forteresse, et la plupart sont chez les Vagabonds — les vrais, je veux dire. Et encore, ce sont juste des manuels pour enfants.

L'un d'eux avait dû les sortir de la forteresse des dizaines, si pas des centaines d'années plus tôt. Ils les conservaient précieusement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et les livres changeaient si souvent de propriétaire qu'il était quasiment impossible de suivre exactement leur parcours. Comme tous les enfants de la ville, Izuku les avait un jour eus entre les mains, ne serait-ce que pour apprendre à lire, mais il s'en souvenait à peine ; l'ordinateur d'Hatsume les avait si vite remplacés qu'il ne se rappelait plus rien d'autre.

Une nostalgie inconnue se posa sur lui, bruine légère, une voix imperceptible nageant dans la brume de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle racontait quelque chose, et il écoutait attentivement, mais de ses mots étouffés ne lui parvenaient qu'un sentiment d'adoration perdu depuis la nuit des temps.

— J'ai eu... du mal à l'obtenir, confia Todoroki, l'air incertain. J'espère qu'il te conviendra.

Izuku n'en doutait pas. Sentir son poids dans sa poche l'emplissait déjà d'un frisson de joie difficile à contenir.

— J'en suis sûr.

Todoroki jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de mon absence.

— Déjà ? C'est dommage.

Plus que dommage. Il avait attendu ce moment avec mille nouvelles questions. Savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de les poser lui tira un pincement au cœur.

Ça et le bref éclat de déception qui luisait dans l'œil de Todoroki. Izuku réprima un soupir ; à la place, il sourit.

— Une autre fois, peut-être, dit-il.

Todoroki cilla.

— Peut-être.

Izuku souleva le sac. Il était plus lourd qu'il l'aurait cru. Il n'en manifesta rien.

— Au revoir, alors. Et merci pour...

Sa voix s'éteignit tandis que Todoroki levait une main pour le faire taire.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. C'était juste ma part du marché.

 _D'accord, très bien._ Il pinça les lèvres.

— Tu aurais pu ne pas le faire. Je n'attendais pas vraiment de contrepartie. C'était juste...

Naturel. La chose à faire. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Todoroki n'aurait pas compris ; qu'il aurait balayé ses arguments quels qu'ils fussent, et ces arguments-là ne méritaient pas d'être balayés.

— Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. (Il tapota la poche intérieure de sa veste.) J'en prendrai soin.

Todoroki hocha lentement la tête.

— Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Au revoir.

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était normal. Izuku ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche, Todoroki avait déjà tourné les talons.

Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui souffla de l'appeler, de le suivre, de faire n'importe quoi pour conserver son attention quelques secondes encore. Il voulait lui parler. Il voulait découvrir ce qui se cachait sous la façade impassible qui masquait son visage comme un voile invisible. Il voulait savoir — _comprendre_ , lui dire au revoir correctement, au moins, lui dire...

Todoroki avait presque disparu lorsqu'il relâcha sa respiration. Il cria :

— À la prochaine fois !

Mais ses mots se perdirent dans les murs de l'ancien hôpital, et il ne sut jamais s'ils arrivèrent à destination.

 _xxxxx_

La plupart des enfants dormaient, mais Izuku, lui, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il attendait depuis deux heures déjà, se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens, apparemment insensible à l'assoupissement qui avait rapidement gagné ses camarades de chambre. Même Katsuki ronflait paisiblement, si pas silencieusement, et la symphonie des respirations et des grommellements, qui d'ordinaire le guidaient sans faute sur le chemin du sommeil, le gardaient en alerte aussi efficacement que les pas d'un golem.

De parfaitement noire, la pièce s'était parée de nuances de gris dont se détachaient des formes fantasmagoriques et vaguement inquiétantes. Un bras sur les yeux pour ne pas les voir, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Pas ici, en tout cas.

Il s'assit. Sa main entra en contact avec le livre, qu'il avait gardé près de son oreiller sans l'ouvrir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent soudain. Il se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure.

 _C'est le livre_ , devina-t-il. _Il est à découvert. À la portée de tous_.

Son inconscient n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Lui non plus. Il le posa sur ses genoux, pensif. Le sac qui le protégeait lui laissa une drôle de sensation sur la paume de la main. Il l'épousseta machinalement.

Todoroki avait dit : « J'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir. » Paupières closes, Izuku revit son visage, son expression indéchiffrable, entendit sa voix, bruissement familier au creux de son oreille. Il l'avait entendue aussi bien dans la lumière que dans l'obscurité. Elle avait été si différente, dans le camion. Plus sincère.

 _J'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir._

Une hésitation. Son regard restait obstinément rivé vers l'objet qu'il tenait en main. Todoroki n'avait pas levé les yeux vers Izuku avant un bon moment. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait paru vulnérable — et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas un terme qu'on utilisait souvent pour le décrire.

Izuku ramena le livre contre lui, le cœur battant.

 _Tu es plus précieux que tu en as l'air, pas vrai ? Ne t'en fais pas. Je trouverai bien un moyen de te rendre à ton propriétaire. Je ne crois pas qu'il te laisserait disparaître aussi facilement._

Il le cacha sous sa couverture. Il écouta encore un moment la mélodie ensommeillée flottant dans la chambre, puis il sourit. Il avait pris sa décision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bras enroulé autour du petit sac noir, il s'endormit.

 _xxxxx_

Il s'éclipsa à la levée du jour, traversant les couloirs endormis sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire entendre. Les autres ne l'auraient pas empêché de partir — le temps passant, ils s'y étaient fait —, mais l'idée d'entretenir une conversation avec un camarade un peu trop curieux le fatiguait d'avance. Il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il aurait du mal à tenir sa langue. L'expérience lui avait appris que certains n'avaient pas à creuser bien loin pour soutirer toutes les informations dont il disposait — Mina et Hatsume détenaient pour l'instant la palme d'or, et la seconde avait une fâcheuse tendance à se lever aux aurores, toujours prête à lui tendre une embuscade lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins.

Fort heureusement, il ne croisa personne, ce matin-là, et le soleil jeune qui éclairait la cour lui permit de vérifier que personne, à la fenêtre, ne le suivait des yeux. Il évita les racines et autres branches qui, au cours de la nuit, avaient progressé dans le grignotage des bâtiments et commençaient à en boucher la sortie, puis s'éloigna en trottinant.

La route jusqu'au tunnel souterrain n'était pas longue à proprement parler, mais la plupart des accès rapides avaient disparu au fil des années. Certains s'étaient écroulés ; d'autres avaient été condamnés par des vagabonds trop prudents ; d'autres encore s'étaient fait avaler par des plantes que personne n'avait pris soin de détruire à temps. Izuku avait modifié son parcours plus de fois qu'il n'aurait su s'en souvenir. Les détours forcés l'obligeaient aujourd'hui à voyager deux heures durant, quand il en fallait moins d'une le jour où ils s'étaient installés dans l'ancienne université.

L'exercice, cependant, ne le dérangeait pas. Son nouvel itinéraire traversait des quartiers vides, regorgeant d'abris potentiels et de caches secrètes qu'il enregistrait méticuleusement. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, une cavité de petite taille creusée entre deux maisons dont une partie des murs s'étaient envolés depuis longtemps, et retira les monceaux de briques sales et de lianes avec précaution. Un regard à l'intérieur lui assura que rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis remplit son sac à dos des quelques vivres qu'il y avait déposé en prévision. Il ne s'était pas attendu à les utiliser si tôt, mais il n'avait pas le choix ; son absence durerait quelques jours au moins, et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il trouverait à destination.

Le reste du chemin se révéla plutôt tranquille. Il atteignit l'entrée une heure et demie plus tard, les joues rosies par l'air du matin. Il procéda aux vérifications d'usage (les bâtons adroitement posés çà et là étaient toujours en place, signe qu'aucun être indésirable ne s'y était introduit depuis la dernière fois, et il ne distinguait aucun signal d'avertissement tracé sur les murs) puis, une fois satisfait, pénétra dans l'anfractuosité en s'assurant de ne pas toucher aux dispositifs de sécurité élémentaire.

L'intérieur, un petit espace clos qui terminait sur un solide escalier de béton, sentait la vieille poussière et le renfermé. Il n'était éclairé que par le mince rai de lumière de la fissure d'entrée, qui rayonnait d'un poudroiement incandescent. Izuku inspira doucement, s'imprégna un instant des lieux. Il n'était plus venu ici depuis près d'un mois. Il n'y avait pas songé depuis, mais il comprenait à présent à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. L'escalier seul l'emplissait de souvenirs tièdes et confortables, de moments de sérénité et de découvertes, de rires et de murmures dont l'écho se répercutait à l'infini.

Il s'accroupit, chercha des yeux la petite boîte en métal rouillé qu'il avait posée là des années plus tôt, et l'extirpa d'une épaisse couche de crasse. Il fronça les sourcils.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une lampe de poche en forme de grenouille verte — si c'en était une ; après tout, il n'avait jamais vu de grenouille de sa vie et n'en verrait probablement jamais — en bon état, découverte dans un abri de vagabond, qui fonctionnait à l'aide d'une manivelle et éclairait étonnamment bien. Il la rechargea deux ou trois minutes, puis la pointa vers le fond de la boîte à la recherche de messages laissés à son intention. Il n'y en avait qu'un, un bref « Il faut qu'on parle » pas très rassurant qu'il plia avec soin et plaça dans sa poche. Il s'en occuperait plus tard ; pour l'instant, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Après y avoir déposé un bracelet de cuir usé qu'il conservait dans son sac, il referma la boîte et, lampe en main, descendit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir aussi large que haut. Il tendit l'oreille pour n'entendre que le bruit rassurant du silence. Bien.

Il parcourut quelques centaines de mètres à droite, croisa de petites salles vides et sans portes au-dessus desquelles étaient inscrits des numéros à la signification perdue avec les décennies. Le couloir en lui-même était propre ; Izuku s'était fait un devoir d'en dégager les débris accumulés au fil des ans, ce qui lui avait nécessité plusieurs mois de travail intensif, mais il ne regrettait rien. Sa lampe éclaira les murs, couverts de dessins d'enfants qui se multipliaient à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le tunnel. Certains d'entre eux dataient d'avant son installation ; il était lui-même l'auteur d'une bonne partie du reste. Les murs de la chambre — s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça — en étaient tellement chargés qu'il ne pouvait même plus les imaginer nus.

Il expira en arrivant devant la salle qui l'intéressait (064, disait la petite plaque de métal encore clouée sur le linteau), grinça des dents en trouvant la porte légèrement entrouverte. Il tendit l'oreille. N'entendit rien. Un mauvais pressentiment, pourtant, compressait douloureusement sa poitrine ; il éteignit la lampe, poussa prudemment le battant, et, durant ce qui lui parut une éternité, observa les ténèbres immobiles.

Une seconde. Cinq. Dix —

Un bruit étouffé. Quelque chose tomba au sol. L'obscurité, épaisse et menaçante, sembla prendre une inspiration.

Izuku alluma la lampe-torche et la braqua sur la forme dont les contours humanoïdes se détachaient du mur du fond. Brièvement ébloui, il s'écria :

— Qui... ?

Son visage se figea. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps, poupée négligée par son marionnettiste ; le temps d'une seconde, il cessa d'exister.

Puis la silhouette s'avança vers lui, de plus en plus nette, de plus en plus imposante, de plus en plus familière. Il comprit.

Il tenta de bouger une jambe, un doigt, quelque chose — en vain. L'alter de Shinsou n'était pas à prendre à la légère. On ne s'en libérait pas aussi facilement.

 _Quel imbécile !_

Shinsou s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, et haussa les sourcils.

— Qui es-tu ? Dis-moi la vérité.

Izuku aurait donné cher pour lui cracher le premier mensonge qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Son corps, docile, n'était pas de cet avis.

— Midoriya Izuku, articula-t-il d'une voix vide.

Shinsou soupira.

— Idiot, dit-il, puis, aussi brusquement qu'il lui avait été retiré, le contrôle de son corps lui appartint à nouveau.

Izuku ouvrit et referma les mains pour s'assurer de leur fonctionnement, puis releva les yeux vers l'autre garçon qui, désormais, allumait une à une les lampes à gaz installées çà et là dans la pièce.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Izuku, encore un peu sous le choc.

L'expérience n'était pas nouvelle, mais elle restait extrêmement désagréable. Il secoua la tête afin de se débarrasser de la sensation engourdie qui y stagnait encore.

— Tu m'as surpris, dit Shinsou sans le regarder. J'étais en train de dormir.

— _Je_ t'ai surpris ?

— Tu ne t'es pas annoncé.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! J'ai vérifié la boîte, mais...

— Ah, l'interrompit Shinsou. J'ai dû oublier.

Izuku ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se ravisa. C'était Shinsou qui avait proposé ce système — laisser un objet particulier pour signaler sa présence dans la chambre, afin d'éviter, disait-il, les mauvaises surprises, ce qui, apparemment, ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça —, mais Izuku s'y était si bien habitué qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'on puisse l'oublier. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

— J'y penserai la prochaine fois, promit Shinsou sur un ton qui, à vrai dire, ne promettait rien du tout. J'étais un peu... pressé.

Il avait allumé la dernière des lampes à gaz, redonnant à la pièce son atmosphère feutrée caractéristique. Elle semblait plus petite qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, peut-être à cause de la faible intensité de l'éclairage ou des objets divers qui traînaient çà et là, bric-à-brac accumulé depuis qu'Izuku avait découvert l'endroit six ou sept ans plus tôt.

Shinsou se laissa tomber sur une antique chaise en bois défraîchi et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait manifestement aucune intention de poursuivre la conversation, mais la curiosité d'Izuku avait été piquée. Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur sur le lit encore tiède. Il attendit quelques secondes, histoire de laisser un peu d'espace à son pseudo-colocataire.

— Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? risqua-t-il enfin.

Shinsou se tourna vers lui, l'air las.

— Pas vraiment, dit-il.

Ce qui, dans son vocabulaire, revenait à prononcer un « oui » tonitruant. Izuku lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

— Je vois, fit Izuku.

Shinsou, au contraire de nombreux adolescents de son âge, vivait avec un vagabond depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Izuku ne comprenait pas toujours l'étendue des relations qui reliait ces deux-là, mais il savait que les querelles n'étaient pas rares. Shinsou pouvait se révéler extraordinairement borné, quand il le voulait ; et quelque chose disait à Izuku que son mystérieux bienfaiteur devait être fait du même bois, ce qui, à la longue, ne devait pas faciliter la communication.

— J'avais besoin d'air. Toi aussi, apparemment.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Izuku pensa au livre, bien caché au fond de son sac.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, se rappela-t-il soudain.

Shinsou arqua les sourcils.

— Ah, ça. C'est pas urgent.

— Tu ne comptes pas rentrer tout de suite, hein ?

— Non. Toi ?

Izuku haussa les épaules.

— Je reste quelques jours.

— Mh.

Izuku s'étira et s'allongea sur le lit. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le sol, propre comme un sou neuf. Shinsou avait dû le nettoyer à l'occasion d'un moment d'ennui. Et récemment, vu la vitesse avec laquelle la poussière recouvrait toutes les surfaces disponibles, même si loin des golems et du vent.

— T'es arrivé quand ? demanda-t-il à l'intéressé qui, les yeux perdus dans le vague, semblait contempler son existence.

— Quelques jours. Une semaine à peu près.

— Tu avais pris de quoi manger ?

Shinsou laissa échapper un rire étouffé et dénué de joie.

— Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi, répondit-il. Je crois bien avoir vidé une partie des réserves.

Izuku se releva sur un coude. Shinsou n'avait pas l'air bien. En fait, il avait la mine plutôt pâle, même avec la lumière orangée de la lampe à côté de lui.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Izuku.

— Je les remplacerai, de toute façon.

— Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi.

Shinsou se redressa un peu. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fantôme de sourire, sans doute involontaire. Rassuré, Izuku lui sourit en retour, puis il désigna son sac d'un geste du menton.

— Tu veux dîner ? Je suis parti à l'aube, je meurs de faim. J'ai assez pour deux.

— Menteur.

— Vérifie, si tu veux. J'avais mis des vivres de côté, pour les réserves. On a eu... (Il s'interrompit, hésitant, puis haussa les épaules.) Enfin, disons ça ne leur manquera pas. Je crois.

Le prenant au mot, Shinsou ouvrit le sac et commença à en sortir quelques boîtes de conserve, bocaux et paquets hermétiquement fermés qu'il aligna au sol. Il les détailla en silence ; Izuku se sentit vaguement coupable, sans savoir pourquoi. Il faillit dire quelque chose lorsque Shinsou déposa le livre avec le reste, mais ce dernier s'en était déjà désintéressé.

— Ça vient de la forteresse, déclara-t-il en roulant une boîte de conserve brillante entre ses paumes.

Il l'avait prononcé comme une évidence. Ça devait en être une. Izuku se gratta nerveusement la tempe.

— Oui, confirma-t-il.

— Vous les avez volées ?

Izuku rit avec embarras.

— On n'en est pas encore là. Quoique, Hatsume a réussi à s'infiltrer dans un de leurs ordinateurs, il y a quelques jours. Avec un peu d'entraînement, qui sait...

— Mh.

Shinsou n'avait pas l'air surpris.

— Tu le savais ?

— Je l'ai entendu dire. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses.

Il déposa la boîte sur une autre, pensif. Pris d'un doute, Izuku se redressa soudain.

— Tu étais au courant pour le plan, répéta-t-il.

— Plus ou moins.

— Mais tu ne pouvais pas être au courant de _ça,_ ajouta-t-il en regardant les vivres.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais, fit remarquer Shinsou.

Son expression racontait une histoire toute différente. Izuku se leva d'un bond.

— L'échange a eu lieu hier ! Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! À moins que...

À moins qu'il l'ait su avant l'échange effectif. Si Shinsou avait quitté son protecteur il y a quelques jours, ce dernier avait dû l'apprendre plus tôt encore, et c'était de lui que provenaient la majorité des informations. Seule Uraraka avait été témoin du marché, et Izuku n'avait aucun doute sur la loyauté de Jirou, Kaminari, Katsuki et les autres ; ils n'en avaient rien dit à personne, il en était persuadé, et n'en avaient discuté qu'une ou deux fois entre eux, pas plus, et seulement après s'être assuré de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes. La fuite ne venait pas là. Pour la moitié des personnes au courant, il ne s'agissait que d'une promesse en l'air. Rien ne garantissait qu'ils finiraient par obtenir ce qu'ils avaient demandé.

Son esprit voleta jusqu'à Todoroki. Todoroki qui lui avait paru si seul, dans leur abri de fortune. Qui était arrivé accompagné de deux adolescents de son âge, qu'il n'avait même pas pu appeler « amis » sans fléchir.

Si trois piliers étaient au courant, la rumeur avait pu se transmettre au sein de la forteresse. L'information devait venir de l'intérieur. Mais c'était ridicule ; Todoroki était loin d'être un idiot, et les deux autres — Iida et Kirishima ? — lui avaient semblé sincères. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il les avait choisis, Izuku l'aurait parié. Todoroki n'aurait pas étalé ses plans sous le nez du premier venu. Quelqu'un d'aussi prudent et réfléchi que lui ne pouvait pas avoir commis une erreur pareille.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais même pas_.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Quelque chose le dérangeait ; une démangeaison aux tréfonds de sa mémoire, une information parmi des centaines d'autres, qui, peut-être, renfermait la clé du problème...

— Midoriya.

Il sursauta.

— Quoi ? Ah, pardon. Je réfléchissais à...

Il se tut à nouveau. Le souvenir était là, tout proche, toujours hors de sa portée. La frustration le fit grincer des dents.

— D'accord, fit Shinsou. Continue de réfléchir pendant que je vide un de ces trucs.

— Il reste du bois ?

Shinsou secoua la tête.

— Je m'habituerais à manger froid, à ta place. Le coin est plutôt populaire, ces derniers temps. La fumée risquerait d'attirer le genre de personnes qu'on préférerait garder loin de soi.

Izuku lui lança un regard surpris.

— Il y a eu du passage ?

— Plutôt, oui. J'imagine que tu as remarqué la quantité de poussière à l'entrée.

Il y eut un « pop ! » sonore, et Shinsou ouvrir un bocal de ce qui devait être des légumes fermentés dont l'odeur acide se répandit peu à peu dans la pièce.

— Qui est passé par ici ? Des golems ?

— Un seul. Il y a deux semaines, à peu près. Probablement celui qui a payé une petite visite au bastion des crétins. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous ait attaqué spécifiquement, au passage.

Izuku, qui était parti chercher deux écuelles en bois dans une petite armoire, lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Il s'est arrêté un peu après ici, vers le quartier commerçant. Il y est resté quatre jours entiers — et ce n'était pas pour reprendre des forces. Un groupe est passé avant. Je ne les ai pas vus, mais il reste des traces. Ils ont rebroussé chemin au même endroit que le golem. J'imagine qu'il les suivait de loin. (Il soupira, puis porta le bocal à son nez.) Les cultures se portent bien, on dirait, commenta-t-il. Ça a l'air mangeable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

— Carottes, haricots. Je ne sais pas pour le reste. Des trucs de Piliers, tu vois. Probablement empoisonnés mais, hé, on ne va pas faire les difficiles. Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour les récupérer, apparemment.

— On en parlera plus tard, trancha Izuku. Donne-m'en un peu. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où on a eu accès à leurs réserves.

— C'est probablement meilleur que ce qu'ils vous refilaient d'habitude. (Joignant le mot à la parole, il goûta une petite carotte et hocha la tête.) Mh, bien meilleur. Tu t'es fait de bons amis, on dirait. Félicitations.

— Oh, arrête...

Il commença à manger, et fut forcé d'admettre que Shinsou avait raison. La forteresse avait toujours eu tendance à n'offrir que ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas consommer eux-mêmes, mais Izuku avait pensé la différence minime, si pas inexistante. Il remercia silencieusement Todoroki, puis dévora le bol que Shinsou lui tendait, plus éveillé que jamais. Il ne comprit qu'il souriait que lorsque ce dernier sourcilla, perplexe.

— T'as l'air heureux, nota-t-il.

Izuku ne répondit pas. Il termina son bol, le mit de côté, puis s'assit en tailleur, l'air sérieux.

— J'ai des questions, dit-il.

— Moi aussi, fit Shinsou. Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ? J'ai envie de dormir.

Comme toujours, pensa Izuku, mais il resta coi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La plupart des vagabonds ne dormaient que d'un œil, Shinsou compris.

— J'aimerais clarifier la situation, exposa-t-il. Avant de passer à autre chose.

Au livre, par exemple. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, et la curiosité le grignotait tant et si bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y résister plus longtemps.

— Comme tu voudras, soupira Shinsou. Après toi.

Il ne perdit pas son temps à réfléchir.

— Tu m'as demandé qui j'étais, en entrant. Pourquoi ?

— Tu t'en rappelles ?

Izuku hocha la tête.

— J'imagine que l'entraînement finit par payer. Alors ?

Shinsou grimaça. Il se leva pour rallumer une lanterne défectueuse, qu'il ramena près d'eux.

— Tu devrais peut-être prendre ton carnet de notes, conseilla-t-il l'air de rien. Ça pourrait être utile, un jour ou l'autre.

— Un nouvel alter ? demanda Izuku, le cœur battant.

Il avait beau ne pas en avoir, les alters avaient toujours quelque chose d'extrêmement fascinant à ses yeux. Il partit chercher le dernier cahier en sa possession, à l'abri dans une antique malle que Shinsou avait ramenée d'il ne savait où, puis, un crayon à la main, vint se rasseoir à sa place, les yeux brillants.

— J'ai rencontré une fille, pas très loin d'ici.

Izuku ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi.

— Tu as rencontré une fille ?

Shinsou leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle connaissait mon nom.

— Ah.

Shinsou le dévisagea un instant.

— Non, dit-il. Tu ne comprends pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le connaître. Elle connaissait mon alter, et tu sais comment ça marche. Ce genre d'information ne se partage pas comme ça. Mon gardien et toi êtes les seules personnes à connaître mon nom complet.

Izuku fronça les sourcils.

— Comment elle l'a su ?

— Elle me tient à l'œil depuis un moment. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, en tout cas. Et je crains qu'elle ne soit pas la seule.

— Quelqu'un t'a suivi ?

— Quelques semaines au moins. Je ne suis jamais venu ici, par chance, et j'ai assuré mes arrières cette fois-ci. C'est en partie de ça que je voulais te parler. Ces gens viennent de la bordure du Quartier Est, pratiquement hors de la ville. Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé, la dernière fois ?

Bien sûr. Ils en avaient discuté des heures, la boule au ventre, partageant des théories toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres.

 _Les golems se réunissent à l'est. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend, mais ce n'est pas bon signe._

Un frisson traversa l'échine d'Izuku. Un œil rouge et monstrueux qui se détachait de la poussière, prêt à l'anéantir sans en laisser une trace.

— Je m'en souviens, dit-il d'une voix faible.

— Ceux qui vivent dans le coin se sont vus obligés de se rabattre vers le centre, poursuivit Shinsou. Ils ne sont pas contents du tout. On dit qu'ils ont perdu près de la moitié des leurs.

— C'est horrible...

— Le Quartier Est était déjà en proie au chaos avant ça. Ils se sont dispersés où ils pouvaient, mais les accidents ne cessent de se multiplier depuis. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient éloignés parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas les règles en vigueur. D'autres ont fui la forteresse il y a des années. Inutile de dire qu'ils ne sont pas très heureux de se retrouver ici, et que les vagabonds n'ont aucune envie de les accueillir.

— Et la fille veut s'installer ici ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Elle a essayé de me convaincre de rejoindre un groupe, de l'autre côté de la forteresse. Apparemment, mon alter les intéresse beaucoup.

Il n'en avait pas l'air ravi. Il regarda Izuku droit dans les yeux.

— Inutile de dire qu'ils ne sont pas très fréquentables.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Shinsou fit une grimace, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

— Mais je sais que les habitants du Quartier Est les évitaient comme la peste. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux les imiter. Le problème, c'est que cette fille est assez difficile à repérer. Elle peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui.

— C'est ça, son alter ? demanda Izuku en commençant à griffonner furieusement dans ses notes. À quoi elle ressemble, normalement ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Tu sais avec qui elle...

— Écoute, l'interrompit Shinsou. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à leur propos, mais je vais te donner un conseil : reste loin d'eux. Parles-en aux autres, s'il le faut. J'ai pas envie d'apprendre que ton ami au sale caractère est tombé entre leurs mains. Ils sont suffisamment inquiétants comme ça.

— Kacchan n'est pas stupide, s'indigna Izuku. Il ne nous lâcherait pas comme ça.

Shinsou le dévisagea un moment.

— Tu _sais_ comment fonctionne mon alter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'empourpra.

— Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il.

Mais il doutait que quiconque possède un alter aussi puissant que le sien. Ils le voulaient dans leurs rangs, après tout.

— Le fait est qu'on ne sait pas quels atouts ils cachent dans leur manche, poursuivit Shinsou. Certains vagabonds sont partis mener l'enquête, pour protéger le secteur, j'imagine, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils trouveront quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux que te répéter ce qu'elle m'a dit elle-même.

Izuku opina lentement du chef. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle faisait naître en lui une agitation désagréable, primitive, qu'il enregistra avec soin. L'instinct lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. L'ignorer pouvait se révéler fatal.

— Elle s'appelle Toga Himiko. C'est ce qu'elle dit. Plutôt petite, blonde, l'air dingue. Pas seulement l'air, si tu veux mon avis.

— L'air dingue, répéta Izuku en écrivant. Et son alter lui permet de prendre l'apparence d'un autre ?

— Je crois bien. Je n'en suis pas certain, et je ne sais pas comment elle fait exactement. Je sais juste qu'il vaut mieux faire attention à ce qu'on dit et à qui.

— Pratique..., marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Un alter pareil a probablement une ou deux conditions d'activation. C'est peut-être très limité, pour autant qu'on en sache... mais très puissant. Elle n'a peut-être besoin que de voir celui dont elle veut prendre l'apparence... ou de savoir à quoi il ressemble... Si elle peut le tenir sur le long terme, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait...

Shinsou étendit les jambes et s'étira. Il attendit patiemment qu'Izuku ait terminé sa tirade, le temps de ranger la vaisselle, vérifia qu'il ne restait plus rien dans le bocal, puis le vida de son jus dans les larges couloirs souterrains. Il ne revint dans la chambre que pour trouver Izuku noter furieusement ses réflexions dans son carnet, une main sur la bouche.

Ce dernier n'entendit pas le petit rire étouffé de son colocataire. Il traça un grand triangle à côté du nom de Toga Himiko comme avertissement, puis referma le carnet.

— Merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit-il finalement.

L'expression de Shinsou s'adoucit.

— J'espère juste qu'elle ne nous posera pas de problèmes. Je ne compte pas les rejoindre, de toute façon.

— Avec un peu de chance, ils finiront par laisser tomber...

— Espérons. Mon tour.

Izuku balaya l'inquiétude qui menaçait de prendre le pas sur ses pensées et hocha la tête.

— Je suppose que tu veux parler de tout ça, devina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux restes de nourriture.

— Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Izuku émit un profond soupir, puis sourit.

— Ah, j'aimerais bien. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait. Les filles ont volé des informations au nez et à la barbe de la forteresse, qui n'a pas apprécié. Les piliers ont envoyé quelques jeunes récupérer la puce, ça a mal tourné, Kacchan a réagi comme à son habitude, et ça a fini en bagarre générale. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça.

— En effet.

— Parce que ton « gardien » te l'a appris, poursuivit Izuku sans faire attention au sourire dangereux de son vis-à-vis. J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais, et je ne vois que trois possibilités. La première : un des vagabonds présents sur place lui en a parlé. C'est la plus évidente. Je suppose que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ils en savent toujours beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en ont été témoins...

— T'as toujours pas laissé tomber, hein ?

Izuku l'ignora.

— Ça paraîtrait logique, mais se cantonner à la solution la plus probable pourrait mener à des conclusions hâtives... Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

Shinsou croisa les bras.

— C'est à ton tour de répondre aux questions.

— Juste une. Une seule.

Il fit mine de peser le pour et le contre, puis céda.

— Je sais juste que tu t'es fait un petit copain bicolore.

— Et tu savais pour l'échange. Depuis une semaine au moins...

Shinsou avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Mais Izuku ne l'écoutait qu'à peine ; les pièces du puzzle commençaient à prendre forme, et il se sentait plus proche de l'image globale qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Le souvenir choisit ce moment précis pour l'ennuyer à nouveau, tentateur. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Rien ne vint.

— Décris-moi le combat, lâcha-t-il.

— Tu le décrirais mieux que moi, je pense. Je n'y étais pas.

— Je sais bien, c'est juste que...

 _J'ai besoin de savoir ton point de vue._ Où se tenait l'observateur, et ce qu'il avait vu.

— On ne m'en a pas fait un compte rendu complet, dit Shinsou.

— S'il te plaît ?

Soupir.

— Des gamins ont attaqué d'autres gamins devant la forteresse, cita-t-il d'un ton mécanique. Quelques piliers sont intervenus, donc des vagabonds se sont ramenés, et le combat a été interrompu par...

— Les alarmes, oui, termina Izuku avec impatience, mais plus exactement ? Tu n'as eu aucun détail ?

— Je sais juste que tu t'es fait ramasser par l'autre type, qui s'est fait mettre plus ou moins KO par un vagabond, puis que tout le monde a pris la poudre d'escampette.

— Et Kacchan ?

— Quoi, _Kacchan_? J'en sais rien.

— Il s'est battu avec celui qui copie les alters, expliqua Izuku. Il était hors de lui. Je me disais que ça aurait attiré l'attention...

— Je sais que ça a explosé d'un côté ou l'autre, mais rien d'inhabituel.

— Il a failli détruire un abri important, au passage. Je crois que Cementos a dû le couper dans son élan... Mais merci, ça répond à ma question.

— Et quelle réponse ça t'apporte, exactement ?

Izuku se redressa.

— Il devait être sur place, exposa-t-il, ou il aurait eu plusieurs points de vue différents. Les vagabonds ne manquaient pas, ce jour-là. Entrecroiser les histoires aurait suffi à dresser un portrait général de la bataille, mais ton « informateur » n'a mentionné que ce qui se passait de mon côté. Cela dit, le fait qu'il fasse partie des vagabonds présents sur place n'explique pas comment il a pu être au courant, pour l'échange... à moins qu'il ne vive à l'intérieur de la forteresse, mais ce serait ridic-

La voix de Todoroki résonna dans sa tête comme s'il s'était trouvé à quelques pas de lui. _Il faisait partie des piliers de la communauté. Certains préfèrent s'en aller._

— Oh, fit-il. Oh, bien sûr.

Ereaserhead s'était trouvé aux premières loges pour observer leur combat. Il y avait même participé. Il avait pu le voir partir avec Todoroki, s'il avait jeté ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard en arrière...

 _Mais s'il vit hors de la forteresse, comment a-t-il pu savoir, pour l'échange ?_

 _A-t-il encore des contacts à l'intérieur ?_

Ça expliquait le nombre de rumeurs que Shinsou parvenait à se mettre sous la dent. S'il habitait avec un ancien pilier, fût-il ou non au courant, il disposait d'une source de choix. Quant à savoir avec qui Eraserhead — si c'était lui — partageait des informations...

— Midoriya ?

Il sursauta.

— Oui ? Ah, pardon. (Il s'éclaircit la gorge, soudain revigoré.) J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

— Commence par la bonne.

— Mmh, non. Je sais qui est ton maître et protecteur.

Shinsou grimaça.

— Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, par pitié.

— C'est Eraserhead, pas vrai ?

Shinsou conserva le silence quelques secondes.

— Eraserhead, répéta-t-il lentement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je l'ai vu ce jour-là, énuméra-t-il, son alter n'est pas offensif, ce qui implique qu'il a dû apprendre le combat rapproché pour se défendre, et donc qu'il a pu les enseigner à d'autres... je veux dire, maintenant que j'y pense, ses mouvements ressemblent assez aux tiens. Il est plutôt discret, aussi. Ça correspond à ce que tu m'as dit de lui.

— C'est tout ?

— Plus ou moins. J'ai tort ?

— Et la bonne nouvelle ?

Izuku rit.

— Alors c'est vrai. C'est drôle, pour ce que j'en savais, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air du genre à s'occuper des enfants...

Shinsou haussa les épaules.

— Il a ses raisons. Donc ?

— J'ai des informations pour toi.

— Des informations, fit Shinsou, sceptique. Sur lui ?

— Je connais son nom.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

Le sourire d'Izuku s'agrandit.

— Mais je le connais, insista-t-il.

L'expression de Shinsou se fit méfiante, et il le jaugea du regard comme pour vérifier son honnêteté.

— Il ne me l'a jamais dit, lâcha-t-il enfin. Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu l'as appris par hasard ?

— Pas par hasard, corrigea Izuku. Todoroki me l'a dit.

— Todoroki, hein. Et comment il pourrait le savoir ?

— Parce qu'il vient de la forteresse.

— Et ?

— Eraserhead vient de la forteresse.

Shinsou secoua la tête.

— Impossible, déclara-t-il. Je le connais depuis tout petit.

— Et quel âge il a ? Tu sais ce qu'il faisait, avant ? Shinsou, écoute-moi. Tu as dit qu'il était au courant pour l'échange. Je peux garantir que la fuite ne vient pas de mon côté, ce qui veut dire qu'elle vient directement de la forteresse. Et donc...

— Il pourrait simplement connaître quelqu'un qui a des contacts avec la forteresse, objecta Shinsou.

— Il pourrait, oui... Mais Todoroki savait qui il était. Et puis, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. C'est la seule façon qui permette d'obtenir des informations aussi vite. Et si la forteresse lui en veut personnellement, ça pourrait expliquer sa discrétion générale. Enfin, c'est toi qui le connais, pas moi. Tu n'auras qu'à l'interroger sur le sujet, si ça te chante. Tu veux son nom, ou pas ?

— Dis toujours.

— Aizawa Shota.

— Ça sonne faux.

— Tu verras bien. Appelle-le et regarde s'il se retourne.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Joli changement de sujet, au passage. Tu comptes m'expliquer comment t'en es arrivé à mettre la main sur cent kilos de bouffe un jour, ou bien ?

Izuku laissa échapper un rire gêné, puis raconta les derniers événements en détail. Shinsou ne prononça pas un mot au cours de l'histoire, et ne réagit qu'au moment où Izuku conclut par un :

— J'en ai gardé un peu pour nous deux, et voilà. Rien d'extraordinaire en soi.

Le regard de Shinsou se perdit sur les bocaux rangés contre le mur. Il pointa le doigt vers le sac noir, calé non loin d'eux, et qu'Izuku n'avait pas encore évoqué.

— Et ça ? demanda-t-il.

Curieusement, Izuku sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Il n'avait pas parlé de cette part de l'échange ; à vrai dire, une partie de lui avait espéré que Shinsou ne pose pas la question, ce qui, en soi, était perdu d'avance. Shinsou remarquait tout, et il posait toutes les questions. C'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

— C'est... un livre, finit-il par avouer.

— Un livre.

— Todoroki me l'a donné. Parce que je le lui ai demandé, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard indéfinissable que lui lançait Shinsou. Ça faisait, uh, partie du deal. Je suppose.

Shinsou ne dit rien pendant un moment. Quelque chose tomba dans un coin de la pièce. Izuku ne se retourna pas.

— C'est plutôt rare, dans le coin, commenta enfin Shinsou d'un ton prudent. De quoi il parle ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu attends, exactement ? La fin du monde ?

— Très drôle...

Il partit chercher le paquet, un peu hésitant, puis le posa sur ses genoux. Quelque chose en lui bouillonnait d'une anticipation presque douloureuse, viscérale, qui, à vrai dire, l'emplissait d'une frayeur désagréable. Il leva les yeux vers Shinsou. Celui-ci attendait une décision de sa part, mais il ne disait rien. Izuku le remercia en silence.

Il sortit le livre de son enveloppe avec un respect proche de la déférence, laissa les mains sur sa couverture lisse, puis, après quelques secondes d'immobilité, l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le titre, manifestement manuscrit, et s'illuminèrent instantanément. Curieux, Shinsou se glissa derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Izuku l'entendit pouffer.

— On dirait que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-il.

Sur la page de garde, on pouvait lire : ALL MIGHT : LA VÉRITABLE HISTOIRE. Izuku resta pantois, comme subjugué, incapable de tourner la page, ce que Shinsou décida de faire à sa place.

— « Par mon alter et par mon cœur... », lut-il tandis qu'Izuku parcourait la page à vitesse grand V, les yeux brillants d'une lueur vorace. Classique. Tu l'as déjà entendu ?

— Le serment des piliers, marmonna Izuku. Je ne crois pas. Et toi ?

— _Par mon alter et par mon cœur_ , récita Shinsou sans même regarder l'inscription, _je jure solennellement de servir l'humanité et de protéger son héritage, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éteigne ou que la vie m'abandonne. Sur ses vestiges, je bâtirai des temples ; sur ses cendres, je créerai des refuges ; ainsi je serai digne de suivre son sillage et de me tenir droit sous les piliers du ciel._ Il... Eraserhead me l'a appris. Tous les vagabonds le connaissent.

— Pas nous.

Il le lut une fois encore, les sourcils froncés, puis ajouta :

— Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça veut dire grand-chose.

— Parce que ça ne veut rien dire. Plus personne n'y croit, de toute façon. Quand on voit leur façon bien à eux de « servir l'humanité »... À croire qu'ils ont perdu quelque chose en cours de route. Leur conscience, un truc comme ça.

 _Pas tous._ Izuku garda ses pensées pour lui.

— D'où vient-il, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il à la place.

— Certains l'attribuent à All Might en personne. Ça a l'air d'être de l'avis de l'auteur, d'ailleurs.

Auteur dont le nom n'était indiqué nulle part. Izuku commença à feuilleter quelques pages, de plus en plus persuadé qu'il mettait le nez dans quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel. La majorité du texte avait été écrit à la main, les titres calligraphiés avec soin, et les quelques images qu'on voyait çà et là provenaient visiblement de sources différentes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pages, mais les dernières étaient remplies d'illustrations joliment exécutées, parfois accompagnées de petits dessins d'enfant. Izuku se demanda s'il s'agissait de ceux de Todoroki.

Il referma le livre avec délicatesse.

— Tu ne le commences pas ? demanda Shinsou.

— Plus tard.

Il avait besoin d'attendre. Se jeter dessus comme un gosse devant des sucreries lui paraissait, d'une certaine façon, irrespectueux. Il le rangea en sécurité, sous le regard dubitatif de son colocataire, puis sourit.

— J'ai envie de m'entraîner, déclara-t-il. Pas toi ?

 _xxxxx_

La fumée commença à lui picoter la gorge à une demi-heure du QG.

Sa première réaction fut de chercher des yeux l'abri le plus proche ; la seconde de regarder le ciel, assombri par des nuages si épais qu'ils le recouvraient tout entier — un ciel d'apocalypse comme le décrivaient les vieilles histoires et qui le transperça d'un éclair de terreur atavique, viscéral, suffisamment violent pour lui couper le souffle.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, alerte, et Izuku fut traversé d'un désir irrépressible de retourner sur ses pas, de courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes l'abandonnent, de se cacher pour toujours. Il n'en fit rien.

Autour de lui, l'air était immobile. Inoffensif.

— Ce n'est pas un golem, dit-il pour lui-même.

 _Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur._

Mais la fumée était on ne peut plus réelle, et sa présence si loin des quartiers habités ne pouvait être que de très mauvais augure. Il fixa son sac à dos, envahi par une soudaine agitation, et accéléra le pas.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il découvrit lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination. Là, à quelques rues seulement de l'ancienne université, s'élevait une colonne de fumée assez sombre pour qu'on ne distingue rien des flammes qui dansaient à ses pieds. Une main sur la bouche, Izuku s'avança vers la foule amassée autour. Il entendit Katsuki avant même de l'apercevoir.

— Je l'avais dit ! hurlait-il, le visage déformé par la rage. Je vous avais prévenus, putain ! Je vais buter ce fils de pute, vous m'entendez ? J'irai le chercher jusque dans son lit s'il le faut, et s'il ose faire un seul pas hors de sa _saloperie_ de citadelle...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Izuku regretta immédiatement de s'être approché. Les yeux de Katsuki s'embrasèrent d'une fureur qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vue. Izuku recula d'un pas, trop tard ; l'explosion le fit valser en arrière, et les cris alarmés d'Uraraka et des autres se mélangèrent aux hurlements de rage de Katsuki qui, déjà, se jetait sur lui, sa main levée crépitant comme un feu d'artifice mortel.

— DEKU !

Celui-ci se débattit comme il le pouvait, mais Katsuki le maintenait fermement au sol, les doigts douloureusement serrés sur sa mâchoire, le souffle irrégulier de celui qui veut en découdre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, enfoiré ?_

— K-Kacchan, articula-t-il, arr-

— Réponds-moi !

— Laisse-le ! intervint Uraraka.

Elle attrapa Katsuki par les épaules, mais il l'écarta d'un geste brusque. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

— Il n'a rien fait ! Laisse-le tranquille !

Malgré sa vision embuée, Izuku la vit activer son alter ; elle tendit la main vers Katsuki, mais celui-ci la repoussa d'une explosion qui l'obligea à reculer.

— Je sais qu'il nous a vendu, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Izuku n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, mais il était certain de ne pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit en leur défaveur. Il saisit le poignet de Katsuki pour éloigner la paume qui recouvrait partiellement sa bouche.

— Je n'ai rien vendu, jura-t-il. Kacchan, je te _jure_ que...

— Menteur, siffla ce dernier. Tu te fais un copain pyromane et nos réserves crament comme par magie ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Deku ?

Le sang d'Izuku se figea dans ses veines. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, terrifié.

— Ce n'est pas lui, balbutia-t-il précipitamment. Il ne peut pas faire de feu, il me l'a dit, crois-moi, ce n'est pas...

— Il s'est foutu de toi, crétin !

— Non ! Il n'a pas... même s'il avait pu, je ne lui ai jamais parlé des réserves, et il n'a aucune raison de...

— T'es encore plus con que t'en as l'air, ou quoi ? _C'est un des leurs !_ Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ses motivations ? Ils veulent juste nous voir crever de faim, tous autant qu'ils sont, et s'ils croient qu'on va laisser passer ça, ils se foutent le doigt dans l'œil, parce que je vais m'assurer de leur faire regretter tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire ou faire depuis qu'ils ont créé cette _putain_ de-

— Todoroki n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

Katsuki, cette fois, ne répondit rien. Il le dévisagea un moment, les yeux brillant d'une lueur indéfinissable, puis se releva avec lenteur.

— Je me fous de savoir ce que tu penses, dit finalement Katsuki, la voix dangereusement basse. T'as qu'à rester ici à chouiner, ça me fera des vacances.

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et retourna sur ses pas. Izuku relâcha son souffle, le cœur battant, et rassura Uraraka d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'elle lui offrit de l'aider à se remettre debout. Il avait déjà vu Katsuki en colère, mais jamais à ce point. Il réprima un frisson.

— Il ne retourne pas au QG, nota Uraraka avec inquiétude.

Elle toussa, les yeux tournés vers la colonne de fumée noire.

— La moitié des réserves ont brûlé. Personne ne l'a vu venir.

— Uraraka ?

Elle paraissait plus soucieuse qu'en colère. Résignée, peut-être.

— Oui ? fit-elle.

— Tu me crois, pas vrai ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste.

— Il n'avait pas l'air d'une mauvaise personne. Oui, je te crois. Mais je ne crois pas que tu pourras le faire changer d'avis.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il essaye. Si Katsuki se rendait à la forteresse dans cet état, qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver ?

— Il faut qu'on l'accompagne, dit Izuku.

Elle acquiesça.

— Mina et Sero sont un peu plus loin, l'informa-t-elle. Je vais chercher Kaminari. Rattrapez-le, d'accord ? On vous rejoindra aussi vite que possible.

Ils se quittèrent sous un ciel de ténèbres. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tous ensemble, ils pourraient peut-être empêcher Katsuki de faire une bêtise.

Il soupira.

 _Enfin, j'espère._

Le cœur lourd, il se dirigea vers l'incendie.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

Pour information, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic :D. Faut attendre 3 ans sans update pour que je commence à me dire que je vais la lâcher. Mais celle-ci est très claire dans ma tête et je l'aime beaucoup doooooonc... je reviendrai... bientôt... selon mon échelle de temps huehuehue

Chaque review reçue me fait extrêmement plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! À la prochaine !


End file.
